Prom Night
by The Girl With The Silly Smile
Summary: Max's life hasnt been exactly charmed, but she likes it. She lives with her cousins and aunt.She has a little crush on Fang Herring aka her cousins' best friend. She wont go to Prom without a date... Can she find one in time ? Summary Sucks. R&R ?
1. Family Diner

**_Prom Night_**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Max's P.O.V

* * *

"C'mon, Maxi!" one of my best friends, Nudge, shrieked. "You to go to Prom!"

I was sitting with my friends, Nudge, J.J., Cady and Ella while this conversation went on.

"I cant. I told you. I'm not going without a date. And since no guys even look at me, I don't think that's going to happen. So, if my Math serves me right, me plus no date equals no Max at Prom. Plus, its only Junior Prom." I shrugged.

"Max! Prom is the biggest night of your life!" J.J. yelped.

"Well, high school life anyways." the twins, Cady and Ella chimed together.

I rolled my eyes at them.

After a few minutes of silence, I could've sworn I heard every girl in the cafeteria gasp as "They" entered.

"They" being Nick Herring, who the school had nicknamed, Fang, for no apparent reason.

James Herring, who was nicknamed Iggy, again for no reason.

Sam Carson.

And Lissa Carson. Lissa was not only Sam's sister, but also Fang's trophy girlfriend.

Fang was gorgeous, every girl was in love with him. He has jet black hair that fell just over his eyes and about halfway down his ear. His eyes were about as black as his hair. Gorgeous, right?

Iggy was pretty much the complete opposite of Fang. He had strawberry blonde hair that was the same length as his brother. He had bright blue eyes. He wasn't as good looking as Fang, but he came pretty damn close.

Sam had short blonde hair. It wasn't as long as the Herring brothers' but it wasn't buzz cut either. His eyes were dark brown. If you matched he and I up in a room, you'd think we were related. It was freaky the resemblance. Probably wondering why, huh? He's my cousin. Though I'd never admit to that out loud.

Lissa Carson had fiery red hair and brown eyes like Sam's. She was what most people considered, "beautiful". She was like a Lauren Graham kind of beautiful. Lauren Graham or Jessica Alba. Again, my cousin. Again, wouldn't admit to it.

"Ew. I hate Them. They think they own the damn school. Walking in like they're supermodels." Cady scoffed.

The school bell dinged and lunch was over.

I got up, leaving my lunch tray on the table and running out of the room.

I didn't particularly want to talk about Prom anymore.

I was too preoccupied with my own thoughts that I didn't notice when someone said my name.

"Hey, Max."

It was Sam.

"What do you want, Sam?" I asked without turning around.

"Max, you cant keep pretending we're not related. You cant pretend we don't live together. You cant hide every time Fang and Iggy come over."

"Sam, I don't hide. My room is in the attic. I'm always in my room. Plus, it wouldn't matter anyway. They'd never even talk to me."

"That's not true, Max. You know it and I know it."

I rolled my eyes, turned around, and looked him dead in the eye.

"Whatever, Sam. You're a real pain in my ass. You know that?"

"I know. I try."

I took my camo hat off my head and threw it at him.

"Thanks for my hat back!" he yelled before running off in the opposite direction, plopping it onto his head.

"Family a pain in the ass?" I heard someone whisper behind me.

I turned around to see who it was.

And with my luck, it had to be Fang.

"Why didn't you want people to know?" he asked.

"Because I didn't want to embarrass him and Lissa."

"How would you have embarrassed them?"

"Take one look at me, and whats the first thing that comes to mind?"

He paused. What was there to pause about? It's a first impression question. You don't pause about that.

"You look like a tomboy." he finally answered.

I looked down at what I was wearing: A long sleeved, gray and black striped top, a pair of really ripped black jeans, and beaten up red sneakers. I had one necklace. It was a wing. It was a blackish silver color. It was my Mom's. I also had a watch on. It was black, and was my Dad's. I also had a camo print sweat shirt on, that matched that hat I threw at Sam.

"I didn't exactly get the fashionable gene." I laughed.

He rolled his eyes.

"Why havent I noticed you before?" he asked.

"I don't know. We've had all the same classes since kindergarten. You've been friends with Sam and Lissa since fourth grade. Why havent you noticed me, Mr. Herring?"

"I guess we'll just have to change that, huh, Max?"

"No. I'd rather you just forget this conversation, and go back to not knowing I exist."

"As you wish. Goodbye, Max Ride." he saluted, and walked away.

I shook my head, and just stood there.

"There she is. Max!" Nudge screamed.

"Max, you look like you just saw a ghost… Are you okay?"

I nodded.

"I'm fine. I just…"

"So, back to talking about Prom… Max, you have to go!"

"No." was all I said before walking off to the outside of the school.

_Guess I'm ditching again. _I thought.

I hopped onto my motorcycle, and threw my helmet on.

I felt someone watching me, but I ignored it and rode off.

**(Links to her outfit and motorcycle on my profile)**

I rode off to a little diner on the outskirts of town. It's a family diner. My family diner. My granddad opened it, then my mom owned it, then when she died, my aunt took over.

"Afternoon, Max." Charlie, the assistant manager greeted me.

"Hey, Uncle Charlie!"

Charlie wasn't really my uncle. But he'd always been there throughout my entire life. And before I lived with my Aunt Angie, I lived with Charlie.

"Looking for Angie?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, is she here?"

"I'm always here, Max. You know that." I heard Aunt Angie say from behind me.

I smiled and spun around.

My aunt was beautiful. She had curly dark brown hair, it almost looked black. Her eyes were a silvery color. She was pretty much perfect. She was wearing a red t-shirt with black jeans and a black apron over it.

"Need something, honey?" she asked.

"Uh… Yeah. Can we go to the stock room? I need someone to talk to."

"Of course."

The diner was one of those old fashion ones that looked like they were from the fifties or sixties.

That being said, all the waitresses or waiters wore roller skates. Angie and Charlie didn't though.

We got to the stock room, and Aunt Angie shut the door behind her.

"Let me guess, guy trouble?"

I nodded.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You know Sam and Lissa's friend Nick, or Fang as every idiot in school calls him?"

"You like him?"

"Little bit." I laughed.

I had always felt comfortable talking to my aunt about stuff like this.

She was more like a big sister than an aunt.

"Max, its not going to be easy if you always hide in your room whenever they come over. If you like him, tell him."

"But, he's dating Lissa?"

"To Hell with Lissa!" she exclaimed.

I bust out in laughter.

"But, Lissa's your daughter?"

"Max, Lissa doesn't even care about him. She's cheating on him with some football guy."

"Really?"

She nodded.

"One more thing…" I began.

"Anything."

"Fang found out that Sam, Lissa and I are related today. He asked why we kept it a secret. I told him it was because I didn't want to embarrass them. I told him to take one look at me and what's the first thing that came to his mind… And he paused."

"Hmm. It sounds like he is starting to like you too. But I cant be sure."

"Thanks… For everything."

"Anytime, Max."

My parents had died on my fifth birthday. They were driving home from work and got into an accident. _Happy birthday, Max_. And since then, I'd lived with two other people. I lived with Charlie until I was thirteen. And since he wasn't blood related to me, court or something decided I had to go with a blood relative… Enter Angie Carson.

I hugged her and went back out to the diner.

"Table for one?" Charlie asked.

"Uh. Yeah." I answered.

"Right this way, Ma'am." he laughed, holding his arm out for me.

I took his arm and walked with him.

He took me to my favorite table. It was a table for two set in the way back of the restaurant, it had little heart shaped chairs, and had my initials carved into the seat.

"Your table, Miss."

I sat down and Charlie handed me a menu.

"Would you like some company, Ma'am?" Charlie asked.

"I'd love it."

Charlie sat down across from me.

"So, Max. How're you?" Charlie asked, waving for a waitress to come.

"Alright. I could be better." I answered.

Before he said anything more, a waitress came over. Her name was Lorelei, she was also like a big sister to me. She had pin straight blonde hair. Her eyes were a crystal blue. She was always there for me. I loved her.

"Max!" she exclaimed, plopping down on my lap.

"Hey, Lori!"

She hugged me tightly.

"Max, you need to come in here more often!"

"Lori, I hardly have time. Plus, when I do come in here, you're not on shift."

"I'm always here, Max. You're just making up excuses." Lori accused.

I playfully slapped her in the back of the head.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Watch the hair!"

Just then, Aunt Angie came over.

"Max, are you distracting my staff?"

"Mayyyybeeee."

"If you're going to just hang out, at least wait tables… There's one over there I think you'll like." she winked.

I glanced over her shoulder and saw Fang and Iggy Herring.

"Thanks." I smiled shooting up, causing Lorelei to fall on the floor.

"Sorry, Lore."

I grabbed a spare apron off a hook, tying it around my waist I walked over to their table, pen and paper in hand.

* * *

**I Know That Was Kinda Boring, But I Promise It'll Get Better !**

**R&R ?**


	2. The Bike Ride

**__**

Prom Night

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Max's P.O.V

* * *

"Hi, my name is Max, I'll be your waitress this afternoon, can I start you off with some drinks?" I asked.

"Well, well, well, Max. I didn't know you worked here?" Fang asked.

"I don't. Can I just get you your drinks?"

"Well, now I'm confused." Iggy muttered.

"Drinks?"

"Root Beer." Fang said.

"Coke."

I wrote them down and turned away.

I ducked under the counter and pinned up the drink order.

I waited a few minutes, grabbed a spare pair of roller skates, stuffed my feet in them and laced them.

"Order up!" Benny the chef screamed, tapping on a little bell.

I stood up and grabbed the two drinks.

They were cold, but I dealt with it.

I placed the drinks on their table and pulled my notepad out again.

"Ya'll ready to order?"

"A bacon cheese burger, no onions." Fang answered.

"Same."

I again, wrote down their orders and brought them back to Benny.

The orders were done in mere minutes. I placed them on a large round tray. I placed the tray on my head and held it with both hands. I skated back to them and placed the dishes on their table.

"Anything else I can get you?" I asked.

"No, I think we're good." Fang said coldly.

I rolled my eyes and skated over to Aunt Angie.

"Aunt Angie, they're hardly even acknowledging me! Help." I whispered.

"Hmmm. Ooh. I have an idea. I'll be right back."

She ducked under the counter and walked over to their table.

She said something, which caused Fang to get a very pained look on his face, and placed a hand on his back. She looked like she said something like, "I'm sorry."

She strode back over to me with a smug grin on her face.

"Well, he wont be dating Lissa much longer."

"Thanks, Aunt Angie!" I smiled, hugging her tightly.

"Of course, Max."

I noticed over Angie's shoulder that Fang's drink was empty so I decided to bring him a new one.

I grabbed a root beer that Benny had served up, and brought it back to him.

I placed it on the table, picking up the other and holding it.

"What's wrong, Fang?" I asked though I knew what was wrong.

"What does it matter to you?"

"Woah. Ice, ice, baby." I joked.

The bells on the diner's entrance door dinged… Someone else came in.

"Great. Can my day get any worse?" Fang muttered.

I saw a flash of bright red hair… Lissa was here.

"Fangy!" Lissa screeched.

She bounced over to us and threw her arms around him.

She lightly pushed her away.

"Don't give me that, Lissa!"

"Fangy, whats wrong?" she purred.

"I cant believe you, Lissa!" he shouted.

The diner was pretty dead, so it didn't matter if they fought.

"What did I do?"

"Lis, you cant pretend like you don't even know! You're cheating on me?"

She paused for a second. While it was silent, the bells of the entrance dinged again.

I looked over my shoulder to see Lorelei skating at the speed of light toward her fiancé, Will. They'd been together for three and a half years. He finally popped the question about six months ago. Planning was almost done, in fact, they were planning on having their wedding on Lore's birthday, which was November ninth. Only two weeks away.

"Hey, Will!" I called over my shoulder.

He smiled as he hugged Lorelei.

Finally, Lissa spoke, "It's only been the past few months."

"Months?" Fang exclaimed.

"Whatever, Fang. Jason's more of a man than you'll ever be!" she yelled before storming out of the diner.

"Damn." Lore muttered.

Her and Will walked off toward the back of the diner.

Fang grumbled and walked out.

I decided if I was going to make any kind of impression on him, I'd better go after him.

"Fang wait." I said.

He slightly turned around.

"Max?"

"The one and only."

"What do you want, Max?"

"I wanted to tell you that Lissa's an idiot. She probably just lost the best thing to her. And she'll find that out soon enough."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it's the truth?"

"No, I mean, earlier, you talked to me like I was the last person you ever wanted to talk to. Now you're here telling me your own cousin, a blood relation, is a idiot for cheating on me."

"Fang, you'll figure it out soon enough." I turned around and skated back inside. I kicked my skates off and threw them on under the counter, took my apron off and hung it up. I grabbed my sneakers and helmet and threw them on. I tucked my helmet under my arm and started to walk back outside.

I saw Fang admiring my bike.

"Admiring my beauty?" I asked cockily.

"Wait, its yours?"

"Sure is," I smiled. "I'd give you a ride, but I'm sure Iggy and Sam would kill me."

"Why would they kill you?"

"Because they'd think I'm flirting." _Which I totally would be._

"Not if its just one ride. I'm sure you have a spare one of those pretty little helmets inside."

"Fine. One ride." I smiled, tossing my helmet to him and running inside to get a spare that I actually did have in back.

I grabbed it, and ran back out to Fang.

"So, where're we gonna go?" he asked.

"I dunno. Where you wanna go?"

"Hmm. How about that lake a few blocks away?"

_Hmm. The lake with the guy you like at sunset. Hellyeah!_

"Well, c'mon, biker boy, lets go."

He plopped the helmet on his head and gentlemanly helped me onto the bike.

"Uh, Max…"

"Yeah?" I asked, placing my hands on the handle bars.

"For this to be, uh, safe, I'd have to put my arms around you."

"Well, if its for safety."

_Damnit. Stop it, Max!_

"Yeah, safety."

He sat down behind me and put his arms around my waist.

"This okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." I mumbled, looking down.

I started the engine which for some reason, made every person that was in the freaking diner come outside.

Aunt Angie looked happy. Iggy looked pissed. Lore looked confused. Will looked like he was looking at Lore's ass. Charlie looked like he was going to piss himself from happiness.

I gave a silly salute and revved up.

I drove off with Fang on the back. I loved the feeling of the wind whipping through my hair.

I did a quick wheelie before arriving at the lake.

_Let it begin._

* * *

**There You Go !**

**Two Updates In One Day ! O_O**


	3. Brotherly Advise

**__**

Prom Night

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Fang's P.O.V

* * *

A method to my madness? Why did I tell Max to go to the lake? Because its extremely beautiful at sunset… Like her eyes. And her face. And her… everything.

She stopped the motorcycle and hopped off, dropping her helmet on the ground.

"Alright, fess up, why did you want to come here?" she asked, walking toward a little swing set with two swings.

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." I replied.

She plopped down on a swing and started swinging slightly.

I sat on the one beside her.

"Alright, if you're not going to tell me, I guess I'll just have to get it out of you…" she threatened, giving me a devilish grin.

"Oh crap." I got up and started to run.

She was a fast runner.

Why hadn't I noticed her before? Lies. I always noticed her. How could I not? She was so beautiful, and she was my best friends freaking cousin! How could I not have seen her?

While I was lost in thought I tripped over a root on the ground.

That wouldn't have been bad alone if I hadn't tripped in front of Max.

That wouldn't have been bad if she hadn't tripped over the same root and landed on top of me… Not that I minded much.

"Uh… Sorry?" she stuttered.

"Max…"

"Fang…"

_Max, I like you._ How hard is that to say?

"Max… I…"

She looked directly at me.

Her hands were shaking… Did she like me too?

She looked like she wanted to say or do something, but didn't know how.

"Max, are you okay?" I asked.

Then I realized, she was still on top of me.

She sat up and curled her knees close to her chest.

"Fang, I…"

"I like you too, Max."

I slightly leaned closer to her. She looked stunned for a second, but the began to lean closer to me.

Our lips touched… And it sent fireworks through my body.

She tilted her head one way, and I tilted mine the other.

My hand gently cupped her ribs.

One of her hands curled around one of my arms.

I could've stayed lost in that moment forever… Until Max pulled away.

"What's wrong? Did I bite your lip or something?"

"N-N-No… I.. I have to go."

She bolted up and ran toward her bike… Leaving me there alone…

I considered going after her, but by the time I did, she was already out of sight.

"Great. Just fucking great."

I was about to get up when I heard leaves rustling behind me.

I turned around and saw Ig's strawberry blonde hair and familiar blue eyes coming toward me.

"Hey." he said.

"Let me guess, you saw all of that?"

"Yeah. Did I bite your lip? Seriously. The only thing you could think of? How about something like, I really like you, Max. Even my brother's noticed it. I stare blankly at you whenever you're around. You're beautiful. Your eyes are like pools of beauty. I cant stay away from you anymore, Max. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Dude, did you swallow a Twilight book? That was almost sweet.

"Hey, at least I'm not afraid to tell the girl I like that I like her."

"I did tell her! And she still ran away!"

"Fang, if she likes you back, she'll come around. They always do."

Iggy flopped down next to me.

"How long have you liked her?"

"Since the fifth grade. It was the first time I really noticed her. She was coloring in a Dora the Explorer coloring book. She had her hair pulled into a pony tail, and was wearing blue jeans and a purple t-shirt that said 'Angel' on it with a pair of wings on either side of the word. Her sneakers were a faded green color and had white laces."

"Dude, that's just creepy."

"Its not creepy. She's… the only girl I've ever felt this way about."

"What about Tinsel, Alea, Kimmy, Lissa, Viola, Mal, and Stacey."

"Tinsel was a slut. Alea hardly talked to me. Alea wanted nothing to do with me. Voila wanted _everything_ to do with me. Mal only wanted the lower half of my body. Stacey only cared about her incest relationship with her brother. And Lissa, well…"

"Tinsel was not only a slut. But she was s sexy slut… Maybe I should go out with her…"

"What the hell?"

"Anyway, back to Max. If you like her, go after her. Or like, next time we go to Sam's, find her."

"Dude, I cant go to Sam's. Lissa's there…"

"Nah, she'll probably just be out having sex with Jason."

"Wow. Thanks. Real nice of you. Zero to jerk in two seconds."

I got up and started home.

This was going to be a long walk, but I needed it. I needed to clea my head.


	4. The Food Storage Closet

_**Prom Night**_

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

Max's P.O.V

* * *

"Max! School!" my Aunt Angie called from the second floor.

"Coming!" I mumbled almost incoherently against my pillow. **(Kay, Raise Your Hand If You Do That Every Day)**

I rolled out of bed and onto the floor. The same thought kept running though my head, "I like you too, Max." Fang liked me too? That's crazy. Why would he like me?

I was ripped out of thought when my head hit the icy hardwood floor.

"Ouch." I groaned, rubbing my head and sitting up.

I sat up on my knees and looked around my room.

It wasn't technically a bedroom, just a tiny space formed out of part of the attic.

I had my bed pushed up against the top left corner with a little table at the foot. It had pictures from when I was little. There was one of me on my granddad's lap, one of me with my mom and dad, one with Uncle Charlie, one with my Aunt Angie, Lissa and Sam when I first moved in with them.

There was a window next to my bed. Next to the window was a little table with a computer on it. Next to my bedroom door was a six-drawer dresser. In the middle of the room was a rug. The rug was a picture of me on my motorcycle the day I got it.

The floors were a crappy brown hardwood, and the walls were wood panels.

"Max, is there something wrong? You've barely said anything to anyone since you went on that bike ride with Fang." Aunt Angie asked, slowly entering my room.

"Uh… Yeah. I-I'm fine." I lied, rummaging through my dresser.

"Very convincing." she laughed, closing the door behind her.

"Max, please tell me what's wrong." Angie plead, sitting down on my unmade, blanket less bed.

"Its nothing." I lied again.

"Max."

"Fine. We ki-issed." I stuttered.

Her eyes widened.

"Max! That's great! Why is that bad?"

"Its bad because he's Lissa's ex boyfriend. He's been Sam's best friend for years. I've barely even talked to him. It kills me when I see him because…"

"Because?"

"Because…I really like him, and I can hardly even stand when I talk to him because I just take one look at his eyes and I loose my train of thought."

"Max, you have to talk to him today."

"I don't know if I can…"

"Max, you can. You'll do fine." she got up and hugged me.

I hugged back and politely shoved her out the door.

I got dressed in something very un Max like. I even did my make up! I wore gray eye shadow, black eye liner, black mascara, and a clear lip gloss.

**(Picture On Profile Of Her Outfit)**

Of course I wore my mom's necklace and my dad's watch.

I brushed out my hair and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

I grabbed my black messenger bag off the coat rack and slung it over my body.

Lissa looked beautiful. Her hair was straightened completely and fell on her shoulders gently. Her make up was just pink eye shadow, a little black eyeliner, and a pinkish coral lip gloss. **(Link To Her Outfit On Profile)**

Sam just wore a black polo shirt and blue jeans. He had white DC sneakers on.

"Max… Why do you look more put together than every other day?" Lissa asked.

"I dunno. I just decided to look nicer, be a little more like my little cuz!" I joked.

Lissa rolled her eyes, grabbed a glass of milk off the counter and walked into the living room.

Lissa was always mad that I was older than her. It was fun to tease her about it.

"Bye, Aunt Angie! Bye, Sam. Bye, Lissa." I called, bobbing out the front door.

I shoved my hat into my bag and hopped on my bike.

I threw my helmet on my head and revved up.

I took one last look at my home before driving off.

I made it to the school in about five minutes.

And who did I see standing in my parking spot (I used the same one every day) when I got there? None other than, Mr. Fang Herring.

"Max." he said, as I pulled my helmet over my head.

"What do you want Fang?" I grunted, plopping my hat onto my head.

"I just want to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes, there is, Max. I kissed you, and you ran."

"I was confused. I wanted to kiss you. Believe me. But I just don't want to be the rebound. Now if you'd excuse me, I have to get to class."

"No, you don't. Classes don't start for another twenty minutes. And you will talk to me whether you like it or not. I am not going to be ignored, Max."

"Fine, Fang. I like you. I've liked you since fifth grade. I've lied to everyone about it, and I'm tired of it. I'm glad we kissed, but you're way to high maintenance for me."

His eyes widened.

"Funny. I've liked you for about that long. I even remember what you were wearing. I know that's odd but, Max, I cant just pretend that we didn't kiss."

"I don't want to, but I have to, Fang. You're the 'popular' guy of the school. Every girl is in love with you. You have hundreds of choices. Go pick one."

I started to walk away but he grabbed my arm, pulled me back to him, closed his other arm around me and brought his mouth down on mine.

I wriggled in his arms a little and pulled one of my arms out from his. I wrapped it around his neck and kissed back.

He was surprised in the beginning but pulled both of his arms around me and continued to kiss me. His hand slid up my back and cupped my cheek.

That continued for around another seven or eight minutes before we both broke away… Mainly because neither of us could breathe.

I looked up into his eyes and completely forgot I had classes… But I also kept hearing an annoying ringing sound in my ear.

"Max… Yoo-hoo. Max! Maaaaaax!" Fang said, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Yeah? Hmm… Wha?"

"Max, you have classes."

I immediately snapped back into Max-Mode and remembered.

I turned around and ran off. I didn't even look back at Fang. He was probably thinking, "Why the hell does she keep running away?"

My answer? He scares me.

Don't get me wrong, I loved kissing him, but I couldn't be around the after shock when he realized he wasn't kissing that hot brunette he met at the cheerleading tryouts.

"Max!" I heard someone yell behind me.

I turned around to see Lissa's fiery red hair streaming behind me.

"Yeah, Lis?" I asked.

"Did you see who Fang was kissing like ten minutes ago?"

"No, I didn't." it wasn't technically a lie, I couldn't exactly see myself.

"Oh. Well, I saw it and it looked intense. I didn't see the girl, but it was definitely intense… She was wearing a bluish shirt, black jeans, a hat, and she was standing next to her moto… Oh, no you didn't!"

Crap. She knew.

"Lissa, you have to understand. I know you were dating him for a while, but you cheated and didn't care. Jason is your boyfriend now. And…"

"Fang is yours?"

"No. Not technically. He isn't my boyfriend. But I hope he will be."

"Wow, Max. Some cousin you are!" she scoffed before leaving.

I rolled my eyes and walked to my first period class.

**PAGE BREAK **

School ended more quickly than I thought it would.

I couldn't ever forget the feeling I got when Fang was kissing me.

It felt too good to be true.

I couldn't even fathom why he would even like me.

Anyway, I strode out to my motorcycle and was actually a little surprised when I saw that Fang wasn't there.

I took my hat off and tossed it in my bag. I pulled my helmet onto my head, tucking a little bit of my hair behind me ears.

Before I'd even gotten out of the parking lot, I knew where I was going… The diner.

I drove out to the diner and parked out back.

I went in through the front door and was greeted by a hug attack from Lorelei.

I hugged back and smiled.

"Hey, Lore!"

"Max!" I heard someone else say.

I peered around Lore's head and saw Benny the chef had called my name.

"Hey, Benny!"

That was one of the perks of a family owned diner. Everyone knew me.

Though, they also all knew me since I was two, so they have very horrible stories from when I was a kid.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked when Lorelei pulled away from me.

"Right over here, Max!" Charlie yelped from the side of the room.

I swiveled my head and saw him clearing tables.

I trotted over to him and hugged him.

"Max! Can I talk to you?" Aunt Angie asked coming from the storage room.

I nodded and walked to her.

"So, how did your talk with Fang go?" she asked, closing and locking the door behind her.

"Figures you'd bring me into the only room in the diner with only one exit to talk about this."

"Yes. Now get on with it. And, Max, I'm only doing this because I love you."

I rolled my eyes, and said, "It wasn't really a talk…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"We hardly talked… It was more of kissing… Over and over and over."

"Max! I told you to talk to him! Not kiss him! Not that I'm sure you minded much," she winked and walked out of the storage room. "Uh, Max. I think you may have more time to talk to Fang…"

"Is he here again?"

She nodded.

I grabbed a box from the back corner of the storage room and pulled out an apron and skates. Angie stashed these back here in case I ever wanted to help out and work.

I pulled the skates onto my feet and tied the apron around my waist.

I grabbed a pen and paper from the bottom of the box and shoved them in one of the pockets of the apron.

I skated over to Fang and showed him to my table. I normally never let anyone sit in my table but I decided to this time.

"Gosh, stalker much?" I joked sarcastically.

"I had to see you."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just cant keep wondering. I want to know."

"What to know what?"

"Why you keep running away. I want to be able to kiss you and still see your face ten minutes later. I just want _you_, Max.

I grabbed his hand and skated toward the storage room.

"Sorry, I didn't want to talk in front of the customers."

"Its fine."

With my skates on, I was only about an inch shorter than him.

"This time, I'll ask… Can I kiss you, Max?"

I knew the only reason he was doing that was so I wouldn't run away again… And yet I still nodded.

He slowly craned his neck down pressed his lips against mine.

It was a sweet little kiss that made my head spin.

He pulled his mouth away from mine and looked down at me.

I wanted to kiss him again but instead I did this: I turned around and dropped onto the ground.

I leaned up against the shelves and pulled my skates off my feet.

I grabbed Fang's hands and pulled him down next to me.

"You didn't run…"

"Nope."

"For a second there I thought I was a bad kisser."

"Nope. Definitely not."

"So you think I'm a good kisser?" he asked cockily.

"Hmm. Well, someone sure is full of them self?"

"Well, you said I'm a good kisser, so I just automatically went into cocky mode."

I rolled my eyes and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Maybe since you think I'm such a good kisser… We should try it again?"

I looked up at him, placed my hand on his cheek, turned his head so he was looking at me and kissed him.

"Ya'know, you're not to bad yourself."

I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder again.

"So, Max. I was wondering… Uh… Well, you know Prom is next weekend… And there's really no other girl I'd rather go with… W-w- Will you go with me?"

_Looks like Max gets to go to Prom._

"Yeah. I'd love to!"

He swiftly landed another kiss on me.

"Max, I was going to ask you that day we talked. But you talked to me like I was the biggest ass in the world… And I was scared."

"So I made the great Fang cower in fear?"

"Well, I don't know if you'd call it cowering… But I was definitely scared."

I smiled proudly.

I got up, dusted off my apron and grabbed two root beers off the top shelf.

I popped them open and handed him one.

"Thanks."

"Cheers to the new Max and Fang." I smiled, holding my bottle downward.

He clanked it with mine and stood up.

"Max, please believe me, I've never liked someone nearly as much as I like you."

"I don't understand why you do though."

"Because you're beautiful. Gorgeous. You're always laughing. Easy to get along with. I've seen you. You have tons of friends. I mean, Max, if you don't see the way people look at you, you're crazy."

I took a swig of my root beer and kissed him again.

"Do you realize that we're still in a food storage closet?" he asked.

I nodded.

"And its easily become my favorite place in the world." I smiled.

* * *

**Sorry It Took So Long !**

**I Was Trying To Make It Good !**

**Anyway !**

**Hope You Enjoyed !**

**R&R ?**


	5. The Lake, Friends And Ditching

_**Prom Night**_

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

**A Week Later**

* * *

Max's P.O.V

* * *

"This could not get any better." Fang whispered in my ear.

He and I were lying in the grass by that lake we'd gone to.

I was snuggled close to him with his arms around me. My legs were bent slightly behind me with my head on his chest.

"Agreed."

"How did we wind up together?" he asked a few minutes later.

"Uh… You mildly stalked me until I finally gave in and talked to you… Then we wound up in that storage closet and it all just came together."

"Speaking of the storage closet… When I asked you to Prom… Prom is this weekend… And Iggy and I got our suits and stuff… Did you get your dress?"

"Of course I got my dress."

"Good."

I rolled over onto my stomach and looked at Fang.

I craned my neck and kissed him.

"Have you told your friends who you're going to Prom with yet?" Fang asked.

Nudge, J.J, Cady, and Ella still didn't know Fang and I were together and going to Prom together. I know what you're thinking, "Why keep something that big from your best friends?" Well, its complicated.

"Nope. Do Iggy and Sam know?"

"Nope."

"When're we going to tell them?"

He shrugged.

"Tomorrow in school?"

He nodded.

I bent down and kissed him again. He kissed me back. More kisses were exchanged in the period of about five seconds. Which turned into more of us making out than anything else.

He was such a damn good kisser that I couldn't help but want to kiss … All the time.

His arms coiled around me, pressing me as close against him as humanly possible.

His tongue fished into my mouth which turned it all into something more.

That went on for what felt like forever, but I'm sure it was only like fifteen minutes.

I slightly pulled away and glanced at my watch. It was 12:52 a.m.

"Gotta go. Its almost one in the morning." I whispered against his mouth.

"Don't go." he mumbled.

"I don't want to, but I don't want my aunt to kill me. Or kill you. I would like to still see you all the time which I cant do if you're dead and hanging from a tree in my backyard."

"Just shut up and kiss me."

We hadn't taken my motorcycle this time. We took his jeep. Yeah, who knew?

I kissed him again, but only as a distraction so I could grab his keys. They were clipped to one of the loops on his jeans.

My hand traveled down his chest and made it to his keys. I unclipped them and stood up.

"Ha!" I chanted, waving the keys in his face.

"That's not fair!"

"The fairest of fair! The Snow White of fair!"

I helped him up, and kissed him.

"C'mon. Lets go. If It'll make you happy, I'll see if you can stay later than usual tomorrow. Eff whatever Lissa says."

"Alright, alright, alright! Just hand over the keys. I'll drive you home and I'll see you in school."

I nodded, grabbed his hand and walked back to his jeep.

It was just a simple black jeep.

We drove back to my house… In silence.

We pulled into my drive. Angie was standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"I'll see you in school?"

"Yeah."

"Kiss?"

Fang leaned over and kissed me gently. I placed my hand on his cheek and pulled him closer to me. His hand cupped my ribs and held onto me.

"Alright, I gotta go now."

He nodded, kissed my forehead and let me get out.

I walked back inside and passed Aunt Angie.

"Max. I told you to be home by one."

"What time is it now?"

"Check your watch."

I looked down at my watch, 1:13.

"I'm only thirteen minutes late."

"Max. When I tell you to be home, you are to be home. No later."

"Sorry."

"Max, I'm happy you're happy with Fang, but I don't want you out too late on a school night."

I shrugged and slugged upstairs.

I walked into my bedroom and flicked the light on.

I almost had a heart attack when I saw Sam standing in the middle of my room.

"Ah! What the hell are you doing in my room?"

He was breathing so hard his nostrils were flaring.

"Max. I know where you were tonight. I didn't know when it was last night, or the night before or the night before. But tonight, I know."

"Fine, Sam. Where was I?"

"I don't know where exactly, but I know with who."

Crap. Fang was supposed to tell Sam tomorrow.

I leaned up against my door and waited for him to continue.

"You were with Fang. Lissa told me."

"What does it matter to you if I was with him… Not saying I was, just a question."

"He is my best friend, Max. My cousin and my best friend… That's insane."

"Sam, believe me, I know the insane factor. I just couldn't ignore him anymore. It was impossible."

"Whatever, Max. You're dating your cousin's ex boyfriend."

"I know this. I told him this."

"Well, Max, I hope you know how much you could hurt people by this. Lissa's upset. Nudge, J.J, Cady and Ella are kind of 50-50, they could be either."

"Did I mention I'm going to Prom with him?"

"Max!"

"Sam! It isn't fair putting me in this position. Family has always come first to me! But this time, I have to make myself happy!"

"Fine, Max." he scoffed and left.

I rolled my eyes and went to my dresser.

I picked out what I was going to wear tomorrow to school… Again it was unMaxlike. (Link On Profile)

I climbed in bed and dozed off to sleep.

**PAGE BREAK **

"Guys, I have to tell you something… But you have to promise you wont be mad." I mumbled, as Nudge, J.J, Ella, Cady and I walked into the school.

I looked around to see if I could find Fang… I did.

It seemed like he was doing the same thing and smiled. I smiled back and looked down.

"Why would we be mad?" Nudge asked.

"Just hear me out. Uh… Well, I guess I should just come out and say it… I am going to Prom with you guys."

"You got a date? Who? Is it that Connor kid from Math? Ooh, he's smokin'."

"Uh… N-no. It's not Connor."

"Well, then who is it?" J.J asked.

"Err. F-Fang Herring."

"Wha…?" Cady and Ella trailed off.

I glanced up again and saw that Fang was looking subtly at me with one of those, "Do they know?" looks. I nodded.

"You're mad." I stated.

"We're not mad. Just surprised. Um… Well, I'm guessing he didn't just ask you to Prom right off the bat you must've gone out or something… Did you?"

"We've been together for the past week."

"Why didn't you tell us, Max? You're dating the most popular guy in school!"

"I'm aware."

I looked back at Fang and nodded again. He nodded back. His smile brightened and so did mine.

Nudge was the first to see us looking at each other.

"Go on, Max. You can go see him."

I smiled, hugged each of them and walked toward Fang.

My pace quickened when I saw him walking toward me.

We met up in the middle of the school's parking lot and lightly kissed.

I grabbed his hands and twined my fingers with his. It was pretty much any girl's dream kiss.

"No more secrets."

"No more secrets."

I pulled his mouth back to mine and kissed him again.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and pulled away from Fang.

I turned around and looked at Nudge, J.J, Cady and Ella.

Fang arms slipped around me, and his hands rested on my stomach. He laid his head on my shoulder.

"Fang, this is Nudge, J.J, Ella and Cady. My best friends. Girls, this is Fang. And since I'm sure Iggy and Sam are standing right behind him, that's Iggy and my cousin Sam."

"Nice to meet you guys." Fang said, holding his hand out to shake.

Each of the girls took it and shook it.

I leaned up and kissed Fang again.

"Ooh! Look! Connor from Math is over there! I'll be right back!" Nudge chirped, running off.

And Sam, Cady, Iggy and Ella walked off together.

I turned around and looked at Fang.

"Looks like they hit it off." I laughed.

"Looks like it."

"Anyway, how did Iggy and Sam take you telling them you were out till one a.m. making out with me by a lake?"

"Ya'know, that must've slipped my mind. I guess I'll just have to tell them some other time."

"Guess you might." I smiled bending up to kiss him again.

He kissed back lightly.

"Well, Ms. Ride, Mr. Herring, I see you've taken to each other quiet well… NO KISSING IN SCHOOL!"

I glanced over to the source of the voice, the school's principal, Mr. Waters. Blech.

Mr. Waters was old and short. His head was balding and he kinda reminded me of Mini-Me from Austin Powers.

Mr. Waters walked away in an awkward penguin walk fashion.

Fang and I waited until he was completely gone until we went back to kissing.

The bell sounded loudly and Nudge was back.

"Max! Guess what! Connor asked me to Prom!"

"I knew he would!" I smiled.

"Ahem. Max, classes are starting. And if you want to avoid being murdered brutally by your teacher." Fang warned.

"Yikes. If its my life on the line."

"Well, if its your life on the line… Maybe we should ditch?" Fang smiled deviously.

If you hadn't figured out already, I'd ditched a lot of school. Before Fang and during. And when I was with Fang, we always went to the diner for lunch then to the lake.

"Well, Nudge, I'll see you later." I winked, taking Fang's hand and striding towards his Jeep. We hoisted my motorcycle into the back and got in.

Our school couldn't technically do anything to the kids who ditch, so we did it all the time.

Fang and I got to the diner which made every person in the diner give us weird looks.

They should've been used to our ditching already.

Oh, well. Not like I care.

I smiled to myself, and walked automatically toward _my table._


	6. Meeting The Parents, And Waking Up Late

_**Prom Night**_

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

Max's P.O.V

* * *

Later that night Fang took me back to his house… To meet his parents.

Of course, he already knew Aunt Angie, so he didn't have to come meet her.

But we pulled up outside his house and my hands were shaking.

"Max, it'll be fine. They'll love you… Or at least love you more than Lissa… Who they hated by the way."

"In case I get chased out of there with a frying pan…" I laughed, leaning over and kissing him.

We sat in the car for about a total of twenty minutes…Ten of which was spent making out with Fang, while the other ten was spent with my head on the dashboard because I was scared to go in there in case they'd hate me.

"C'mon. It'll be fine."

He got out of the car and gentlemanly opened my door for me.

He took my hand in his and sewed his fingers through mine.

I shakily walked beside him to the front door.

He opened the door and his parents were standing, waiting for us.

Fang's mom looked like an older version of him… Well, in female version. She had long black hair that went to her elbows and brown eyes. Her face was heart shaped and she had a very lean body. She was absolutely beautiful.

His dad looked more like Iggy than anyone else. His hair was short and was a strawberry/cherry blonde color. He was thin and looked like an older version of Iggy. Like an Iggy of the future… Iggy in ten years.

"So, you must be Max!" Fang's mom chirped, looking in my direction.

I nodded, "Its nice to meet you, Ms. Herring."

"Charlotte, I insist."

I smiled and nodded.

"So, I understand you're Lissa's cousin?"

"Sadly, yes." I laughed.

"Do you not like her?"

"I love her. But she's… She doesn't understand boundaries."

"No kidding." Fang muttered.

"Oh. Excuse me. I've neglected to introduce myself, I'm Ritchie." Fang's dad smiled crookedly.

"Nice to meet you as well."

"Now, Max, I also understand that you drive a motorcycle?" Ritchie asked.

"Yes. I do. Its in the back of Fang's Jeep if you want to see it?"

"I'd love to."

We turned around and walked outside.

Fang opened the back of his Jeep and I helped hoist my bike out.

We put it down on the concrete and backed away so Fang's dad could take a look.

"And you're a safe driver, right?"

"Yes. Very safe. I was taught by my Uncle Charlie. He has a motorcycle, granted he doesn't ride it much, he taught me. I'm incredibly safe. I promise. I'd never take your _little boy _on something that wasn't safe."

I winked at Fang and smiled.

"Well, Fang, you've seemed to snag yourself a good one this time. Unlike Tinsel, Alea, Kimmy, Lissa, Viola, Mal, and Stacey."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I've made mistakes… But Max, is definitely _not _a mistake."

I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Fang, why don't you give Max a tour of the house?" Charlotte asked.

Fang nodded and towed me back inside.

His house was small but it was nice.

He showed me the living room, kitchen, bathrooms, his parents room, and Iggy's room. There were two rooms left. One had to be his.

"There's two rooms left…"

"Yeah. Mine, and my little sister's."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, Emily. She's with her God-mother. She'll be home soon."

I nodded.

"How old is she?"

"She's four and a half."

Fang let go of my hand and gave me a look that said, "Follow me.", so I did.

We were already upstairs so I didn't have to walk far.

He opened the door to the last room.

His room was **(Picture On Profile)**

He had pictures set on a shelf, which I immediately went to look at.

They were mostly of him and his family. But one caught my eye right away.

One of him kneeling down in front of a little black haired girl. She was wearing a little white skirt and a purple top. She also had a little pink backpack on her back. Fang was kissing her forehead.

"Who's this?" I asked, holding the picture out to him.

"That's Emily." he smiled.

"Aww. She's adorable. Any chance I'll get to meet her?"

"I think we could arrange that."

I smiled and kissed him.

"Max, I never would've thought we'd ever be together. But I'm happy we are."

"I know I've asked this before, but why do you like me again?"

"Because you're beautiful, funny, sweet, and know how to immediately brighten a room."

That was just so darn sweet I had to kiss him again.

We made our way over to a couch in his room.

We sat down with me on his lap, and him leaning as far back as the couch would let him.

One of my hands cupped his cheek as our mouths were locked together, moving in perfect harmony.

We kept kissing until his bedroom door creaked open slightly.

I heard a small giggle then the door shut again.

"Sounds like Emily is home." I mumbled against his lips.

"Kay?"

"Well, do you want to go downstairs and see her?"

"If you want."

"Hmmmm."

I kissed him again… And again and again.

His door opened again, but more this time.

"Fang, your sister is home. I also think you should introduce her to Max since she doesn't know you're dating her yet."

"Yeah, but she didn't know I was with Lissa either. As far as she knows I'm a nun."

"Well, she already came in here and saw you two, so I think she knows now."

"Kay. We'll be down in a minute."

She left, leaving the door open.

"Well, looks like we have two options. We could either A) go downstairs and see Emily. Or B) stay up here…" Fang muttered against my mouth.

I actually had to think about that for a second.

"We can go to the lake later on. I wanna meet Emily."

He nodded and I got up.

He grabbed my hand and we started down stairs.

As soon as Fang and I came into sight, Emily jumped up off the sofa.

She ran over to him and jumped into his arms. He snuggled her closer to him.

He kissed her forehead and smiled.

Everything seemed normal for a second, but then Fang… started talking in sign language?

Charlotte must've seen my confusion and came over to me.

"Emily is deaf. She has to talk in sign language. Fang pretty much taught her everything she knows… He's her best friend."

I smiled at that thought.

There was a whole other side of him that I'm guessing not many people got to see.

I was snapped out of thought when Fang gestured to me then went back to sign language.

Emily's eyes lightened up and she clapped.

"What did he say? She seems happy."

Charlotte smiled, laughed a bit, and replied, "He said… He said he loves you."

My head spun. He'd never even told _me _that he loved me. And he just told his little sister.

She hugged him and he placed her on the ground.

"Fang, if you'd like to take Max home or go out or something, you can."

He nodded and took my hand.

We started to walk toward the door when Charlotte asked, "Fang, did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"What you said to Emily."

"Of course I meant it. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

Emily tapped on the floor which made our attention turn to her.

She signed something and Fang signed back.

Charlotte smiled and so did Ritchie.

I leaned closer to Fang and whispered, "What did she say?"

"She said… 'Well, kiss her already'."

He squeezed my hand, swung me around in front of him, and kissed me.

Emily clapped her little hands together.

Fang and I pulled away from each other and smiled. I leaned my forehead against his.

"Eww. Can you two go be cutesy somewhere else." someone said, coming from the kitchen/backyard area.

"Oh, now, now, Iggy, don't be so uptight." Charlotte laughed.

"What? Its disgusting."

"Well, so is your bedroom."

I laughed slightly and said, "Don't worry, Iggy. We were just leaving."

"Your family is really entertaining." I whispered to Fang.

"What about your family, Max? Your parents?" Charlotte asked.

My breath caught in my throat and suddenly it was _really _hard to breathe.

I grabbed Fang's hand and dug my nails into the back of it.

He knew why and just let me do it.

"Uh… Max's parents arent… around anymore."

My hands cupped my mouth and nose as I remembered seeing the accident scene.

It was horrible, blood everywhere. Glass everywhere.

My eyes started to tear and I ran out.

I jumped in the passenger seat of Fang's jeep and curled my legs against my chest.

I leaned my eyes against my knees and continued to cry.

Fang rushed outside and to his car.

He opened the passenger seat door and saw me.

I looked up at him and began to sob harder.

He climbed in, awkwardly picked me up, and placed me in his lap.

He hugged me and let me cry into his chest.

I couldn't stop thinking about how much I missed my parents. I mean, granted I had Aunt Angie, and Uncle Charlie. Plus Lorelei and Will. And the rest of the diner staff. But its not the same as having parents to watch over and guide you… Most kids take their parents for granted, but its when they're gone that you really start to understand what they meant to you.

Fang lightly scratched my back and held me close to him. He was trying so hard to calm me down.

My tears soaked his shirt… Which I felt bad about.

I heard a knock on the car door, but didn't look up.

Fang however did.

He opened the car door as I continued to cry like crazy into Fang's chest.

I'm guessing it was his mom because some female voice asked, "Is she okay?"

To which Fang replied, "Yeah, she'll be fine."

"Alright. Well, when she calms down, tell her I'm sorry for bring her parents up like that."

"Will do, Mom."

The door closed again.

"Well, Max. You can continue to cry if you want, but I'm gonna slide over into the driver's seat so I can drive you home."

"I don't wanna go home. The diner. Or the lake. No home."

"Alright then."

He kissed my forehead and slid over.

"Is my bike in the back?"

"Yeah. My dad put it back in."

I nodded, curled myself into a tighter ball and cried harder.

"Are you going to be okay, Max?"

I didn't answer… Because I wasn't sure.

He pulled out of the drive way and started to drive.

"Where to, Ms. Ride?"

"The lake."

He nodded and drove.

We made it there in about ten minutes. It was only down the street from the diner.

I got out and sat down in the middle of the grass.

Fang sat next to me and slipped his arm around my waist.

"I'm sorry about before. Your family probably thinks I'm crazy."

"Nah. They loved you. When Lissa came over my mom wanted to kill her. My curfew with you is one a.m. When I was with Lissa… It was eleven o'clock. Mom trusts you more."

I leaned over and kissed him.

"I love you, Nick Herring." I whispered.

"I love you, Max Ride."

I kissed him again.

"Max, you're the first person I've ever said 'I love you' to."

"Same."

A comfortable silence enclosed us as we slid to a lying down position.

Fang broke the silence, "So, about Prom. Iggy, Sam, Connor, and I are going to chip in and rent a limo. We'll pick up Cady first considering she's Iggy's date. Then Ella, who's Sam's. Nudge, who's Connor's. And J.J. who as far as I know, doesn't have a date. Then we'll come pick you up… Save the best for last."

I smiled and hugged him.

"So, do I get any clues as to what your dress looks like?"

"Hmmm. Its black. That's all you get to know."

"Fine."

He lightly caressed my cheek with his thumb and smiled.

I kissed him and pulled him closer to me.

"Hey, Max. Ever notice that we're pretty much always here."

"I love it here. Plus, its where we first kissed."

"I remember. We came here just after Lissa ditched. After she told me I would never be as much of a man as Jason."

"Well, she's a pain in the ass. Try living with her."

"I'll take your word for it."

I kissed him again.

His hand that was on my head slid down to the small of my back and pulled me closer to him.

"Fang, you'd once said you'd liked me since fifth grade?"

"Yeah. Its kind of sad. And the only reason I dated those other girls is because every time you looked at me, you looked disgusted. But, I guess I got lucky."

"I've liked you since fifth grade. The only reason I looked disgusted is because I was upset because you havent been without a girlfriend since you were twelve."

"Well, yeah. But that was because I was trying to see if I could get over you… I couldn't."

I rested my head on his shoulder and closer my eyes.

"I just want to stay here with you forever."

"Ditto."

Before I knew it, I was asleep in his arms.

And I didn't wake up…until six a.m.

* * *

Hope You Enjoyed As Much As I Enjoyed Writing It ! :D

R&R ?


	7. Moving Out, Moving In

**_Prom Night_**

_

* * *

_

Chapter Seven

_

* * *

_

Max's P.O.V

_

* * *

_

_Beep Beep Beep!_

I was instantly woken up by my watch beeping like it was going to explode.

I sat up slightly and realized where I was… The lake.

I looked at my watch to see what time it was… Six a.m.

"Shit!"

Fang woke up then.

"What?"

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"No?" he asked groggily.

"Its six a.m.!"

"Shit!"

"My aunt is going to kill us!"

I got up, and ran back to Fang's Jeep.

Fang followed very closely behind me, and jumped into the driver's side of his car while I got in the passenger seat.

He drove way over the speed limit to get me home.

"I cant believe we fell asleep." I muttered, throwing my head into my hands.

"Max, its alright. Just explain to her that we fell asleep."

"She'll just start making assumptions. She'll think…"

"I know what she'll think. But if she knows you well enough, she'll know nothing happened."

"That's the thing. She'll think I'm Lissa and think we did…"

"But we didn't?"

"Well, I know we didn't, and you know we didn't but she wont know we didn't."

"Max, she'll understand."

We made it to my house. My feet felt like barbells were tied to them. I couldn't even move.

I leaned over and kissed Fang.

"If I die, I love you. Always have and always will."

He kissed me again.

"I love you too."

I opened the car door and stepped out.

He pulled out of the drive way as I waved.

I shakily walked up to the front door. I'd never been this scared in all my life.

I opened the door, and, as predicted, Angie was waiting for me.

I looked down at m feet and didn't look at her.

"Max."

I still didn't look up.

"Max, where the hell have you been?"

"I'm sorry." I answered.

It wasn't a direct answer, but I figured it was better to apologize now, rather than later.

"I know what you did, Max."

"I knew you'd think that."

"I don't think it. I know it."

I laughed a little and looked down again.

"Well, you're wrong. Nothing happened."

"I know it did, Max. Don't lie to me."

"I swear. I didn't sleep with Fang!"

"I told you not to lie to me, Maximum!"

I rolled my eyes.

"_I didn't have sex with him! _We fell asleep at the lake. I woke up to my watch beeping like it was on crack!"

She was silent for a few seconds.

She looked me dead in the eye and said with a clenched jaw, "What would your parents say, Max?"

I said the first thing that came to mind, "Screw you."

I turned around and stomped out of the house.

I knew she'd think I slept with Fang.

I started walking down the street and didn't realize where I was going until I noticed the front door I was standing at… Uncle Charlie's.

I knocked on the door, while uncomfortably scratching my arm.

He opened the door after a little bit.

He was in dark blue pajama pants and a gray t-shirt.

"Max?"

"The one and only."

"Come on in, Sweetie."

I entered the door and into the living room.

"Is there something you need, Maxi?"

Uncle Charlie was the only one who still called me Maxi on a daily basis.

"Uh, kinda."

"Well, what is it?"

He and I walked into the dining room and sat down at the table.

He walked over to the coffee pot and poured me a cup and sat down next to me.

I took a sip and continued speaking.

"Well, uh… Fang and I had gone to the lake last night… And we fell asleep. And I wound up not coming home until about half an hour ago. When I got home, she just started making assumptions about why I was out so late, and things were said… And I just couldn't be there anymore."

"What kind of things were said?"

"Uh… She assumed that I'd slept with Fang, and that was why I wasn't home. And I tried to explain that, that wasn't the case, and that we'd fallen asleep, but she wasn't having it. She then proceeded to ask me 'What would my parents think?' and that just set me off. And that's when I left."

"Wow. I understand why you left. The thing about your parents was a low blow. She shouldn't have brought that up."

"I know."

I took another sip of my coffee.

"Well, Max, if you'd like to stay here… Your room hasn't been touched. I can pick up some of your things from Angie's…"

I nodded and hugged him. I got up and started to walk down the hall toward my old bedroom.

"And, Max…"

I turned around and asked, "Yeah?"

"You didn't… with Fang, right?"

"No. I didn't. And it's a shame that Angie couldn't see that."

I turned back around and slugged to my room.

(Picture Of Charlie's Kitchen And Max's Room On Profile)

I flopped onto my bed and curled in a ball.

Uncle Charlie came in about ten minutes later with some tea.

"Max, you don't have to go to school today. You've been through a lot. Fang can come over later if you wish. I have to work today. I'll see you later, Sweetheart."

He kissed my forehead and placed a little jar of honey next to my tea on my bed side table.

I poured a little honey in my tea as Charlie left the room.

I took a sip and smiled.

I looked around my room.

It was gorgeous. When I first moved into Charlie's he completely redid my room. But when I turned thirteen, he redid it again. And since then, it hadn't been changed.

I couldn't stop thinking about Fang. I couldn't stop thinking about how his parents would react. Hopefully not as badly as Angie did.

Lets hope not…


	8. She Has A Tattoo ?

_**Prom Night**_

* * *

Chapter Eight

* * *

Fang's P.O.V

_

* * *

_

_Where the hell was she?_

Max hadn't come to school.

Nudge, J.J, Ella, Cady, Sam, Iggy and I sat together at lunch.

"Hey, where's Max?" Nudge asked.

I looked down at my lunch which consisted of a stale Poptart, a Slim Jim, and a Vitamin Water. **(Which I LOVE Btw)**

My mom got pissed at me for being out so late with Max, and gave me a shitty lunch.

"I dunno. Was she here this morning?" J.J asked.

"I don't think so." Ella said.

"I know where she is…" Sam trailed off, looking at me.

I closed my eyes and clapped my hands over my eyes.

"Well where is she?"

"She's with her Uncle Charlie. Lissa and I's mom either kicked her out or she left. I didn't hear the conversation, but when I came downstairs Mom was in a bad mood and I asked where Max was, and all she said was, 'She's gone'."

"Knowing Max, she probably left."

"Hah. Yeah, she ditches school enough." I joked, tugging at the collar of my shirt. It was suddenly really hot in here.

"She ditches school to be with you. Duh." Cady laughed.

I bit down on my Poptart and nodded.

My phone started vibrating in my pocket when Cady and Ella started discussing something I couldn't care less about with Nudge.

I got up and pulled my phone out of my pocket.

I read the caller-ID: Max(:33333

"Max!" I shouted.

"Hey." she sniffled.

She sounded like she was crying.

"Max, whats wrong?"

"Uh… Well, Angie kind of reacted badly to my getting home late. And we fought, and I left. I'm sitting in my old bedroom in my Uncle Charlie's house. I just wanted to let you know before you or the others got too far into conversation about if I was dead or not."

"Well, what did Angie say exactly?"

"Well, she automatically assumed I slept with you… Which was why I left in the first place. But I tried explaining to her that we didn't. She didn't believe me… Then she asked, 'What would my parents say?' Which was a really low blow."

"Definitely a below the belt hit. That's horrible. Well, if I'm allowed, I'll come over after school."

"You're allowed. Uncle Charlie, however, doesn't hate me. He believes me that we didn't have sex."

"Well, that's because we didn't. He knows you, Max. He probably knows you better than anyone."

"Yeah. I mean, I did live with the man for eight years."

"Exactly."

"Well, I'm gonna take a nap. Love you. See you when Hell lets out."

"Love you too."

I clicked my phone off and shoved it in my pocket.

The school's bell rang and I was off to my last class of the day; Gym.

This class we had to pair up for sports or whatever, and my partner was Sam… Great.

Today, we had to lift weights in the weight room.

Sam and I were taking turns spotting each other when he asked, "So, uh, this is kind of awkward to ask… But… H-how are things with you and Max?"

I lifted my weight a few times and answered, "Well, we're fine. Why?"

"Well, she seems happy. Plus, you two are out every damn night."

I did a few more reps and sat up.

"Well, I'm pretty happy myself. She's all I've ever wanted."

I laid back down and did a few more lifts. "Just remember, Fang, you ever hurt her, I will joyfully pound you to a pulp." he threatened, dropping the weight onto my chest.

I gasped a little and pushed it off me.

"Sam! You're supposed to be spotting Nick, not trying to murder him." Mr. Cartlman shouted.

Mr. Cartlman was our Gym teacher. He was tall and had brown hair. He always wore a dark green baseball cap. But he didn't wear it the traditional way, only backwards.

"It comes with the territory." Sam smirked.

"What territory?"

"He's dating my cousin."

"Oh, Max?"

"You know Max?" I asked.

"Everybody here knows Max. She's incredibly strong. She's in here all the time. Well, that and the fact that she hardly even comes to school."

I nodded.

The bell dinged and I shot up.

I slung my backpack (which was sitting next to the weight bench I was using) onto my back and quickly walked back to my Jeep.

I hopped in, threw my bag in the back and drove.

I realized I had no friggin clue where Max's uncle's house was, so I went to the diner.

Angie saw me first.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly.

"I came to ask Charlie something."

"Good. I don't want you here."

"I understand why you wouldn't. It's a pride thing."

"Its not a pride thing. It's a 'She's my niece and if anything happens to her you will wake up with a crowbar sticking out of your stomach' things."

"Fine. You may not trust me. But you have to trust Max. Do you honestly think Max would be stupid enough to sleep with someone she's been dating for a week and a half?"

She didn't answer. She just turned around and went through the back door.

"What did you need, Fang?" Charlie asked.

"Well, I was gonna go see Max… To see if I could cheer her up. But then I realized… I don't know your address."

"1762 Oak Ave."

"Thanks."

I turned around to walk away.

"Wait, Fang."

"Yeah?"

"Angie is just upset that Max was out all night. She knows nothing happened. Its there in the back of her head, she's just not processing it yet. She'll come around. Please tell Max that?"

I nodded.

I walked back to my Jeep and got in.

I started the engine and began driving… again.

As I was driving, I got a call from my mom.

I know its bad to talk on the phone when I'm driving… But oh, well.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Would it kill you to answer your phone with a simple, 'Hello'?" my mom asked.

"Maybe."

"Anyway. I know you're probably on your way to see Max, and I wanted to know if you'd bring Emily with you. She misses Max."

"Alright."

I changed my course and drove back to my house.

Emily cheered silently when I got there and jumped into my arms.

Her black hair fell sleek on her shoulders and bounced as she ran. She wore blue jeans with tailored pink flowers on the bottom rims. Her shirt was pink with the words "Cutie Pie" in white letters with a little slice of pie under it. Numerous times I've been asked if I was her dad because I how much we looked alike.

She signed "Hello" and "Lets go."

I picked her up and started to leave. I was stopped by my mom.

"Fang. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

"Well, I know nothing happened with Max… and I know that Max's aunt reacted very badly to her coming home so late. And Max left… I don't want that to happen to us. I don't want to lose you like Angie lost Max."

"You wont."

I fixed Emily in my arms and turned around.

I carried her out to my Jeep and buckled her tightly into the passenger seat.

I got in the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition.

I turned it and started driving.

As it turns out, 1762 Oak Street was only about a block away.

The outside of the house was white with black shutters.

I unbuckled Emily and helped her out.

I carried her up to the front door and rang the door bell.

Max opened the door after a few seconds.

She had black pajama shorts on and a black tank top.

Her shorts weren't that short but they still showed off her legs.

Her arms clamped around my neck as she brought her mouth to mine.

"Well, I could get used to that greeting." I mumbled.

She pulled me by my hand through the door and shut it behind us.

I lightly plopped Emily onto the floor. She crawled over to one of the two tan couches in the living room and climbed up on it.

I went over to her and sat her on my lap.

Max came and sat next to me.

Max reached over and pushed some of Emily's ebony hair out of her eyes.

Emily crawled off my lap and onto Max's.

She hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek.

"Aww." Max smiled, hugging Emily back.

Emily pulled away from Max and yawned.

I signed "Tired, Honey?"

She nodded.

"She's tired."

Max nodded.

Max got up and went to a cabinet on the other side of the room. She opened it and pulled out a pillow and a blanket with the words "Happy Birthday, Maximum" written on it.

She picked up Emily and placed the pillow on the couch's arm. She laid Emily down and covered her with the blanket. She kissed her forehead and tucked her in.

Emily dozed off to sleep in less than a minute… Alas. What we all miss, ladies and gentlemen, from the childhood years.

Max grabbed my hands and pulled me upward to her.

My face was just centimeters away from hers.

"Is she asleep?" she whispered.

I nodded.

"Which means… We can…" she trailed off, leaning upward to kiss me.

I kissed her back.

Max shoved her hands in my back pockets and towed me down a small, narrow hallway behind the kitchen.

I wasn't exactly sure where it lead to until she opened the door which appeared to be her bedroom.

I kept kissing her back.

We flopped down onto a couch in the corner of her room and continued… Well, kissing.

We started to lean backwards so Max was slightly underneath me.

One of my arms was around her waist while the other tangled in her hair.

Her's were just curled in my hair.

But since I was kneeling-ish, one of her legs was bent and kind of curled around my legs.

Each kiss that was exchanged got rougher and rougher.

I moved my lips to her neck to give her a chance to breathe.

"What," kiss. "timeis," kiss. "Charlie supposed to," kiss. "get home?" I asked.

"Five thirty." Max whispered, breathly.

I pulled off of her neck and moved to below her ear, to her jaw line.

"Maybe we should stop?" I asked, looking at Max.

"I don't want to."

I looked at her watch. It read: 5:15.

"Fifteen minutes."

"Yes. Fifteen minutes left of…" Max pulled my face back to hers.

My mouth touched hers and sent fireworks through my body.

We were interrupted by a crying or whining sound coming from the living room.

Max sighed and said, "I'll go check on her."

I nodded and got off of her.

Her shirt was slightly pulled up in the back which revealed something I didn't know she had… A tattoo.

I couldn't see exactly what it was, but it was definitely a tattoo.

Max left the room to check on Emily.

After a few minutes Emily's crying stopped, so I went out to go check on them.

Max's back was turned to me. She was rocking/bouncing Emily in her arms whispering what sounded like, "Shh Shh Shh."

Even though Emily was deaf, it still seemed to calm her down until she fell back asleep.

I walked over to them and put one of my hands on Max's hip and one on Emily's back.

"She okay?" I asked.

"She's fine." Max answered, smiling.

Max kissed Emily's cheek and laid her back down on the couch.

"So, Max…" I began. "I saw that you had a tattoo on your back."

She nodded and pulled her shirt up a bit and her shorts down a little.

The tattoo was on her lower back on the left side.

It said:

_Valarie & James_

_I love you_

_5/27/1998_

It took me a second to figure out what it meant.

"Your parents?" I asked.

She turned around and nodded.

I grabbed her in a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Wait, May 27th?" I asked.

"Yeah. My birthday."

"Your parents died on your birthday?"

She nodded.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close to me.

The door opened and slammed… Amazingly without waking Emily.

"Hi, Uncle Charlie." Max smiled, pulling away from me.

"Hey, Max. Fang."

"Try and be quiet. Emily's sleeping." Max told him.

"Who's Emily?"

"My little sister." I answered.

Charlie shrugged and walked out of the room.

I leaned down and kissed Max.

"Don't worry, Max. I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled and kissed me back.

"I love you." we both said to each other.

* * *

Hope You Enjoyed ! :D

I Took A While To Try And Make It Good ! :D

R&R ?


	9. Annoying Author's Note

_**Sooo !**_

_**Ive Gotten A Lot Of Questions Asking Why This Story Is Called, "Prom Night" **_

_**The Reason Is That Its Not Only What Happens Before And During Prom Night. Buh Also After.**_

_**I Don't Wanna Give Away Too Much. **_

_**So Im Not Gonna Say Any More.**_

_**(: **_

_**Love Always,**_

_**K.J.**_


	10. Prom Night Ooh La La

_**Prom Night**_

* * *

Chapter Ten

* * *

Max's P.O.V

_

* * *

_

_Why did I agree to let them do this?_

As we speak, Nudge and Ella were attacking me with makeup and hair supplies.

Why, you ask? Prom was tonight.

The school was closed so the gym could be set up properly, and so everyone could get ready.

If you ask me, it was _way_ to much time to give people seven hours to get ready.

Even though it was now five p.m. and I was _still_ getting ready.

Nudge and Ella had curled my hair in medium sized curls. They also _tricked _me into letting them put makeup on me. And whenever I would try to look in the mirror, Ella would hit me in the head with a brush. Needless to say, I will probably have like a hundred bruises on my head.

"Alright. You're done." Nudge smiled.

I wasn't in my dress yet. They wanted me to do my hair and makeup first.

I leaned upward and looked into a mirror in my bedroom.

The face that looked back in the mirror wasn't me.

Like I said before, my hair was curled. My makeup made me look like I was a totally different person. I had silver eye shadow that faded into a deep gray as it went down, black mascara, and black eyeliner which Ella had poked me in the eye with about as many times as she hit me in the head with the hair brush.

Nudge walked over to my closet, and pulled out my dress.

I loved it. It suited me. **(Picture Of All The Girl's Dresses On My Profile)**

I took it from her hands and strode to my bathroom.

I stripped out of my clothes and pulled my dress on.

I zipped up the back and fixed my jewelry. I (reluctantly) took off my watch and replaced it with a black bracelet. I also put on some dangly black earrings. I kept my mom's necklace on, and squeezed my feet into a pair of black heels.

Apparently, Ella, Cady and Nudge all had gotten dressed while I was because when I exited the bathroom, everyone was standing and waiting for me.

Ella and Cady's dresses were identical besides the colors. They also had the same necklace and shoes on.

Nudges dress was like a sea foam greenish color and she had a diamond key necklace and tan wedges.

"Woah." Cady and Ella mumbled.

"Max, you look amazing!" Nudge yelped.

"Well, I guess we should get back to our houses. Bye, sweetheart! We'll see you again when the limo shows up!"

I nodded, hugged them.

They turned around and left through the front door.

"Uncle Charlie!" I screamed.

He rushed over to me.

Panting, he asked, "Yes, Max?"

"I feel like I'm going to throw up. My stomach is turning and it feels like a balloon keeps inflating more and more inside me."

"Its okay, Max. You're nervous."

I nodded and hugged him.

"You look beautiful, Honey." he whispered to me.

"Thanks."

"Remember, Max. I wont be home when you get home tonight. I have to go see my sister in Tuckerton. I'll be back later."

I nodded.

"Tell Aunt Leanne I said, 'hi'."

Tuckerton wasn't far from where I lived. Plus, New Jersey isn't huge so its definitely not that far. Thirty minutes maybe.

"I will," he smiled. "I'm leaving right after you leave. I'm also staying with Leanne until late tonight. Probably wont leave until about three a.m. So I'll see you in the morning."

I nodded.

He walked away and into the kitchen.

**

* * *

**

**Fang's P.O.V**

The limo pulled up to Max's uncle's house.

I was getting all jittery. I couldn't even breathe right.

"Dude, it'll be fine." Iggy tried to calm me down.

All of the other guys were wearing suits… I, however, was wearing a black dress shirt and black jeans. I also had a loose black tie.

I got out of the limo and walked up to Max's front door.

My legs felt like jelly and I felt like I was going to explode.

Charlie opened the door and looked me up and down.

I was holding a little plastic box with one of those silly corsage things in it.

I stepped through the front door and waited.

"Max! Fang is here!" Charlie screamed.

I heard heels clicking down the hallway and kitchen.

I closed my eyes and imagined what she could've looked like.

I opened my eyes and saw Max standing in front of Charlie and I.

"Woah…" I whispered.

Her dress was black and floor length. It was low cut and embroided with silver and black jewels as it went downward. It was halter topped. The low cut part only went down to about where the middle part of a girl's bra would've started. (Don't ask how I know that)

Guy Moment! She should _totally _wear shirts that low cut to school.

She slowly/wobbly walked over to me.

"You look…" I started.

I couldn't even put a full sentence together.

"The dress is… And the shoes… And my hair and makeup…"

"Perfect. You look perfect."

Charlie looked down at the corsage.

"Oh. Right."

I took the corsage out of the box and slid it onto her wrist.

"Well, you two should get going… _I _should get going." Charlie said.

We nodded and left, hand in hand.

We waited until we were in the limo to actually kiss.

"Max, I think this is the first time since you were four that I've seen you in a dress!" Sam exclaimed.

Max rolled her eyes and kissed me again.

What stopped us was the snap of a picture being taken.

"NUDGE!" Max yelped.

Nudge rolled her eyes and turned the camera around so Max could see the picture.

It wasn't actually that bad. It was just one with Max and I kissing. Her arms around my neck, and mine cupping her face.

"You two are so cute." Ella squealed.

I smiled and kissed Max's cheek.

Iggy put his arm around Cady's shoulders. Sam held Ella's hand. And Connor had his arms around Nudge's waist.

J.J just sat there looking like she felt out of place.

Max slid over next to J.J and hopped on her lap.

"Cheer up, Charlie!" Max sang.

_Hah. Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. _

"I'm fine. I swear." J.J frowned.

"Well, that was convincing." Max laughed.

_God, she's got the best laugh._

Max hugged J.J and smiled at her.

"It'll be fine."

Max crawled back over to me and laid her head on my knees.

"Hi." she whispered.

"Hey."

I bent down and kissed her.

Her hands held the back of my neck so I had absolutely no choice but to continue kissing her… Like I cared much.

She limo came to a stop and the driver, who's name was Bill (Real original, huh?) yelled, "WE'RE HERE!"

Max and I were out first.

"God, I hate limos!" Max screamed.

"Why?"

"They're all fancy shmancy."

"Well, Prom's a big night."

I leaned my forehead against her's and kissed her.

"I love you, Max. That'll never change."

I kissed her again.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Alright! One last dance before this 'Night of Memories' ends!" the deejay screamed.

The slow song that came on was "Bless The Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts.

_Every long lost dream_

_Led me to where you are_

_Other's who broke my heart_

_They were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way_

_Into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God bless the broken road _

_That lead me straight to you…_

My arms rested on her hips. Hers linked around my neck.

I leaned downward slightly (She was wearing heels) and kissed her.

The song came to an end, as did our kiss.

Nudge and Connor bounced over to us.

"Guys, the limo's back."

We nodded and walked outside with them.

Sure enough, Bill (the man with the "exotic" name) was waiting with the door open for us.

Max climbed in, then me, then Connor and Nudge.

Everyone else (Sam, Cady, Ella, Iggy and J.J) were already inside.

Everyone else was dropped off before Max.

"Walk me to my door?" Max asked.

I nodded and smiled.

We held hands as we got up to the door.

"Prom was amazing." she smiled.

She leaned upward and kissed me; Her hands on my chest and mine around her waist.

I kissed her back.

Her fingers curled around my tie and pulled me closer to her.

She looked down for a second, still holding my tie.

"You know… Charlie's not home… Wont be back till later… You can come inside if you want…"

She didn't give me a chance to answer. She opened the door and pulled me through it by my tie. (Whilst still kissing)

I kissed her back as she kicked her heels off.

**

* * *

**

**Max's P.O.V**

I kicked my heels off my feet and pulled Fang backward toward my room.

He was reluctant to begin with, but probably figured, "What the hell!" and just went with it.

Once we got to my room I started to pull his tie over his head.

I kicked my bedroom door closed and dropped his tie on the ground.

He unzipped my dress and it dropped slightly to under my arms.

I quickly unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off of him.

He was wearing a black leather belt, which I fiddled around with for a second until I finally got it off. I threw it somewhere in my room.

With every time I moved my arms, my dress dropped a little more.

My arms clamped around his neck, while he worked on getting his jeans off.

He did and we fell backward onto my bed.

And for all you fan girls that are wondering, Fang is a boxers man. (*winks*)

He hovered slightly over me on my bed.

He lightly started to push my dress down and off.

I could tell he was surprised to see I wasn't wearing a bra (The dress was too low cut for me to wear one), but he tried to conceal it.

I flipped so I was on top of him and straddled his body with my legs.

Lets just say things went a little further… But, I'm not going to write it all out because this story is only teen rated… Let's not get K.J in trouble…


	11. SHE LOOKS HOT !

_**Im soooo sorry it took so long! I was tring to make it good! Next chapter of "Daddy' Hme" will be up tday ortomorrw**_

__

_**Prom Night**_

* * *

Chapter Eleven

* * *

Charlie's P.O.V

* * *

"Bye, Big Sis." I said as I hugged Leanne and walked out her front door.

It was about seven a.m. I wasn't supposed to stay that long, but Leanne insisted.

I got in my Good 'Ol Ford and began driving home.

**(Yes ! I'm A Ford Girl. Lol. Thank My Step Dad For That. Lol.)**

I was kind of worried about what I would see when I got home…

I pulled into the drive and walked up to the front door. I opened it and strode to the back of the house. (Max's Room)

My hand rested on the little crystal door knob for about five minutes before I actually opened the door.

I wasn't surprised by what I saw.

A trail of their clothes started at the door and led all the way to Max's bed.

The light from the morning sun shone in through the deck door in the back of her room.

Max was lying on her side (under the blankets) with the arm that had her corsage on it dangling off the bed.

Fang was next to her with one arm around her.

I backed out of her room and quietly closed the door.

Well, if Angie finds out, not only are Max and Fang dead meat… So am I.

I looked down at my watch: 7:47

I went out to the living room… A quick glance at the driveway showed; My pickup truck, Max's motorcycle… And a black Mercedes.

The only person I know with a black Mercedes was Angie…

_Shit…_

I slugged over to the front door and opened it.

"Hi, Angie." I whispered.

"I want to see Max."

_Shit Shit…_

"Uh… She's sleeping."

"I don't care. I just need to see her face."

She pushed past me and stomped to Max's room.

**Max's P.O.V**

I rolled over and looked at Fang.

I smiled and closed my eyes.

His left arm snaked around my waist and the other held the back of my head.

I leaned down and kissed him.

He pressed me against him and kissed me back.

I tangled my fingers in his hair and kept kissing him.

"So, last night…"

"Yeah, last night was something, wasn't it?"

"Definitely something." I giggled a bit.

I kissed him again… And again… And again… And… Well, you get it. We made out for about twenty minutes.

I heard the floors creaking, but figured whoever it was could be going to the bathroom, Charlie's room, the computer room, or the attic.

The blankets slipped down and covered only my lower half. But it was okay because Fang's arm was covering my upper half.

My bedroom door opened and something dropped to the ground.

I slightly pulled off of Fang and looked at whoever was in the doorway.

I realized who it was and sat up straight, covering myself with the sheets.

"Maximum Valarie Ride!" Angie screamed. "Get your ass outside! I want to talk with you!"

Fang sat up and put his head in his hands.

"No."

"What did you say to me?"

"No. I said no."

Her nose and mouth scrunched up angrily, she scowled and left, slamming the door loudly behind her.

"Oh, that went over well."

"Real well."

"Maybe we should get dressed." I whispered.

Fang nodded.

I covered myself fully with the sheets and got out of bed.

I went over to my closet and opened it.

I pulled out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a red tank top, a white bra and some underwear.

I threw them on and looked in the mirror.

My curls were deflated and my makeup smudged.

I looked over at Fang; He was already dressed with his tie draped over his neck. It wasn't tied. It looked more like a scarf than a tie.

I grabbed his hand and strode out to the living room.

The living room where Angie and Charlie were loudly fighting.

"How could you let that happen? She's just a kid!" Angie screamed.

"I wasn't home! How could I have stopped them if I wasn't home?"

"I don't know! You just could have!"

This is where I decided I should step in.

"Stop it! Just stop it! He wasn't home! I invited Fang inside after Prom! And I'm not a fucking kid! I'm almost an adult! I can do whatever I want to! And if you cant accept that and understand it, then I don't want to be in this house!" I screamed.

I let go of Fang's hand and left the house.

I opened the garage and grabbed two motorcycle helmets and a pair of sneakers. I slipped the shoes onto my feet.

I took them out to my bike, where Fang stood waiting for me.

"I cant believe she did that." I whispered.

"It was kind of unbelievable."

"Well, Angie's off work today. I wanna go see Lorelei. Her wedding's tomorrow. She's probably freaking out."

"As you wish."

"Wanna drive?"

His eyes widened.

"You're letting me drive your baby?"

"Yeah. If I drive I'll probably crash. I'm too mad."

"Alright."

I kissed him and hopped on the back. I plopped my helmet on my head and wrapped my arms around him.

He revved up and backed out.

We drove out to the diner.

I hopped off and strode inside.

Lorelei hug-attacked me as soon as I got in.

"Max! I am freaking out!"

"I knew you would be."

"I get off in ten minutes. I want you to see our dresses!"

I smiled and sat at my table with Fang.

"Hmmm. I have an idea." I smiled deviously.

I grabbed his hand and drug him to the food storage closet. We sat down against the shelves.

"Someone's got a hidden agenda, I see?"

"No… I actually wanted to talk to you."

"About?" he asked as I closed the door.

"Well… Last night."

"Ah, yes. Last night…"

"Not exactly how I thought last night was going to end…"

"Well… Did you… Uh… Do you… Regret it?"

"No. Of course not… But… Seriously… I have a crappy relationship with Angie as it is… This just made it all worse."

"Are you sorry that it happened? Are you…"

He didn't finish?

"Am I what?"

"Nothing… Its stupid."

"Tell me."

He curled his legs up and rested his arms on his knees.

"Are you sorry it was with me?"

"What? Of course not!"

I threw my arms around him and curled against him.

I'd never seen Fang vulnerable. Not in the eleven years I'd "known" him… I'd never seen him vulnerable. It was more of just arrogance and cockiness.

"Fang, I know it was only last night. And I have had a lot of regrets. Trust me, I have. But what happened last night is not on that list. Not on that list and hasn't been, not even for a second."

I hugged him.

He smiled a crooked smile. One of those "Edward Cullen" smiles. But let me tell you… He did it _way_ hotter.

Lore came into the food storage closet and chuckled a little.

"I'm off." she said.

"Kay! Lets go!" I chirped, hopping off the ground.

I helped Fang off the floor and twined my fingers with his.

"Oh! Fang… I meant to tell you! Well, my mom did this thing at her wedding where each of the bridesmaid's had someone to walk them down the isle… And Max is one of my bridesmaids…"

"Maid of Honor actually!" I corrected.

"You're asking if I'll be Max's 'escort down the isle'?"

She nodded.

"Of course I'll do it."

I placed both of my hands on either side of his face and kissed him.

The three of us skipped (not literally. But we were very joyful) out to Lore's car.

It was a black Porsche. Will's parents bought it for her when she got into an accident like a year ago and totaled her car.

"Since Max's bike wont fit in the back of your Porsche. You two take the Porsche, and I'll follow on the bike." Fang said.

"Sounds good." I smiled and kissed him.

He picked me up and spun me in a circle, while still kissing me.

"I love you." I whispered to him.

"I love you more."

_Well, that was corny._

I kissed him again and got into Lorelei's Porsche.

We drove out of the parking lot.

The radio turned on and The Runaways' "Cherry Bomb" came on.

It was Cherie Currie's version. Personally, I loved both Joan Jett and Cherie Currie's versions. But the radio only played the version where Cherie sung most of it and Joan sung background.

I cranked up the volume and sung along.

I pretty much only listened to music from the 1970-1990's.

After that, music (if you can call it that) plummeted and just started to suck.

It was all Britney Spears, Beyonce and whatever that annoying girl who sung that song about waking up in different places every night was.

And ever since then… Music got worse. Now its just Justin Bieber. He sounds like a freaking girl! Why do people like him?

Anyway, Lorelei and I sung Cherry Bomb together for the duration of about two minutes until it ended.

She turned the volume down and asked, "Okay, so whats the deal with you and Fang? You two have seemed to be more okay with the PDA now. Before it was all, we have to go in a closet to kiss. Now its like, 'Oh, we can kiss in the middle of a parking lot and not give a damn'."

"Well…," I was going to tell her about last night anyway, so why not now? "Uh… Did Angie or Charlie call the diner and tell you anything that happened this morning?"

"No, why?"

"Well, Angie came over to Charlie's this morning. And well… Uh…"

"What, Max? You know you can tell me anything."

"And on that note. I just want you to know… What I'm about to tell you is kinda big… I just want you to be fairly warned."

"Okay. Sweetie, just tell me. The suspense is killing me."

"Um… I-I- I slept with Fang last night."

"Oh… Wow. I don't know what to say. Well, I know this is an obvious question… But, were you, uh, safe?"

I breathed in heavily. I realized about ten minutes after Fang and I'd… stopped, that we forgot to use protection.

"Uh… No. It was unexpected and unplanned."

"Well, Max. Let's just hope you get lucky. You know, not wind up pregnant."

"Yup. That would suck."

We stopped at a stop light. She turned a little and looked at me.

"Max, this isn't the first time I've told you this, but you can tell me _anything_. You have been a little sister to me since you were born. I have watched you grow up… And to be honest, I'm sad I did. I don't like that you're getting older. But I do love you like my own family. If you ever need anything. Don't ever hesitate to call me."

I nodded and hugged her.

We kept driving for a bit before I said, "Uh… Lore? One more thing I want to ask you."

"Anything."

"Well… I don't think Angie would like it if I went back to Charlie's. You know, the whole 'He let me have sex under his roof' thing. And I sure as hell don't want to go back to Angie's…"

"Yes. You can stay with me."

"Thanks."

We got to her apartment building and pulled into the parking lot.

Fang pulled in next to us.

I got out and stood next to him.

Lorelei walked in front of us into her apartment building.

"I told her." I whispered.

Fang's hand rested on the small of my back, slightly towing me forward.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. And I'm gonna stay with her for a while."

"Alright."

"Whats wrong?"

"Well… I'm not so sure how to tell my parents. I didn't come home last night."

"Oh yeah. Shit."

We made it into Lorelei's apartment building. It was actually pretty elegant. It was built in the thirties, but then got redone completely. Though some of the thirties elegance still showed through.

"Hey, Lorelei!" a chipper voice sounded behind us.

I turned around to see a girl, about twenty, standing behind us.

She had deep chocolate brown hair and dark-green-almost-brown eyes.

"Hey, Edith." Lorelei smiled, hugging the girl.

"Edith, this is Max, and her boyfriend, Fang."

"Ohmygosh! You're Max? Lorelei has talked my ear off about you!"

I smiled and nodded.

"Hey, Edith, do you know if Will's home?"

"No, he's not. Him and Jeffery went out for a beer… At nine in the morning… Does that make any sense?"

"Nah. But then again… Its Will and Jeffery…" Lorelei smiled.

"True."

"Well, Edith, I'm gonna take Max to go see mine and her dresses."

Edith nodded and skipped off.

Lorelei pulled Fang and I over to an elevator.

She pushed the "23" button.

The elevator arrived at the 23 floor and let us out.

I hadn't been in Lorelei's apartment in a few months, so I'd forgotten it was so high.

She turned a key in apartment "B12"'s door.

Her apartment wasn't really high-end, but it was gorgeous just the same.

"Will! Baby, you home?" she called.

When no answer came, she jumped in the air like a kid in a candy store.

She grabbed my hand and dragged me to her bedroom.

Fang towed behind us silently.

"Okay, so, my dress is sooooo me! You're gonna love it!"

"I'm sure I will… but, about my dress…"

"Ha. I followed your orders… Its black."

"You rock, Lore!" I yelped, jumping into her arms.

"Anyway," she said, dropping me on the floor. "lets look at these dresses, shall we?"

I nodded excitedly.

She opened her closet doors and two dresses hung.

One was short and black. Mine. It kind of looked like it would only go to my mid thigh. I could've sworn, I saw Fang's lips form a smile when he realized that… Men. Sexist pigs. _Cant live with them… Cant do shit without them._

The other dress was long, puffy, and white. It was covered in fabric roses from the bust down.

"Ohmygoshhhhh!" I screamed.

"Isnt it pretty!"

I hugged Lorelei and looked at my dress.

"Why don't you try it on?" Lore asked.

I nodded and grabbed my dress from the closet.

I also grabbed a little box labeled, "Max's jewelry" and lace heels.

I went to her bathroom and changed into it.

I pulled my hair into a pony tail and went back out to them.

Fang's eyes widened, and his mouth dropped open.

What the hell? The boy had seen me _without clothes_ and now he's standing there staring at me when I'm wearing a really short dress.

Lorelei jumped up and down and clapped.

"Holy shit! She looks hot!" Lore screamed.

Fang's lips cracked a smile and his face had one of those, "She totally does" looks on it.

I looked at myself in the mirror… One word, _wow. _

One sentence…_ I think I'm gonna be sick… _


	12. Jack And Emily

Hey, Guys. Let Me Just Start By Saying Im Sooo Sorry For Not Updating In So Long. But I Do Have Reasons. Someone Very Close To Me (My Auntie) Has Stopped Talking To My Family, And That Is VERY Hard For Me To Think About Because Ive Grown Up With Her And I Dont Want To Think About How I Will Not See Her Anymore. Also, My School Work Has Been Shotty At Best. Ive Been Trying To Keep Up My School Work And Make It Better, While Still Trying To Get Ideas For This Story, As Well As My Others Im Writing. Ive Gotten Some Ideas That I Think Ya'll Will Enjoy. But Also, Ive Been Traveling Like A Madwoman Recently. And I Cant Exactly Write When I Dont Have My Laptop With Me. I Can Do That Ol' Pen And Paper, But Thats Hard When You Dont Have Things To Inspire You. Im Not Going On Anymore (Known) Trips Until December 21 (AKA, My Birthday) So, Therefore, I Should Be Able To Write More. Also, I Dont Expect You To Believe Me That Both Of My Stories Will Be Updated By Monday. Ive Never Given You A Reason To Believe Me Before, But Im Hoping You Will Now. Keep In Mind, I Will NOT Stick To A Schedule, As MY Schedule (Work, School, Friends, Blah Blah Blah) Changes.

xoxo,

K.J.

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Maximum Ride. Nor Do I Claim To. All Characters Mentioned (Excluding My Own Made-Up Ones) Are Righted To The Rightful Owners. **

__

Chapter Twelve

* * *

Max's P.O.V

* * *

Is it possible that I'm shaking more than Lore is? I mean, its _her _wedding day!

I pushed my foot into the second heel and stood up.

"Max, you look amazing." Lorelei smiled.

I helped her pull her veil over her head and hugged her.

Her and I were standing right outside the church she was going to be married in… In about five minutes.

My eyes flickered over to Fang… As usual, he looked gorgeous. Black suit, white dress shirt under it, black tie.

I hugged Lore one last time and went over to Fang.

"Are you aware of how amazing you look?" I asked.

"I'm Fang, of course I look amazing." he winked.

I rolled my eyes and took his hand.

"You look gorgeous too, Max." he whispered, just before the church's doors opened.

I squeezed his hand tightly and started walking forward.

We made it to the altar and separated.

I stood right behind where Lore would be.

The doors swung open again and Lore stepped through.

I saw Will's eyes widen and he smiled.

Lore's mom, who was standing behind me, rested her hand on my shoulder and whispered, "You did a great job. She looks gorgeous."

"Thanks, Claire."

Lorelei made it to the altar and the ceremony went on.

I frankly don't remember enough of what the preacher said to bother writing it down.

After the wedding, there was the reception and an after party at this amazing night club downtown. Well, technically it was a "girls only" after party.

It was me, Lore, Dania (Lore's best friend), Blaire (Dania's sister), and Lissa, who unfortunately had to come. (insert sad face here)

I was standing at the bar waiting for the bartender to get me my drink when Lissa came over to me.

"Max, can you do my a favor?" she shouted after the bumping music.

"Depends."

"Can you get that bartender's number for me?"

"What?"

"Well, he's hot and he's been gawking at you since you walked in."

"What? No he hasn't."

She snorted and walked away.

The bartender came back with my drink, it was a non-alcoholic margarita.

I took a sip.

_Mmmmmmm Lime!_

"I'm Jack, by the way… If you need any help with _anything _while you're here… Don't hesitate to let me know." he winked.

"Thanks, Jack. But, actually, there is something I wanted to ask," he nodded for me to continue. "Well, you see my friend kinda thinks you're cute and wants to know if I could get your number?"

"Sure, sweetheart." he winked.

_Oh, Goodness. He thinks __**I **__want his number! I have Fang! He's all I need!_

"When I said _friend_, I really meant a _friend_. I don't want your number. Not that you aren't attractive, I just already have someone."

"Well, if anything happens where you suddenly aren't with this person anymore, you know where I work," he finished scrawling something on a scrap of a napkin and handed it to me. "Here you go…" he trailed off. Oh! He didn't know my name!

"Max."

"Well, its nice to meet you, Max."

I sat down, drink in hand and talked with Jack for a while longer.

In the about four hours I spent talking with him, I'd learned that he has six siblings, lived with his mom for about thirteen years until she was sentenced to a rehabilitation center for being an over excessive drinker.

Also, he's almost nineteen.

"So, Max, what's this guy of yours' name?"

"Fang. Well, technically Nick. But he's gone by Fang since like, second grade."

"What's he like?"

"Well, he's one of those, 'Tall, Dark, and Silent' ones. I've known him forever. He's so sweet. And there's a side of him not many people get to see… Everyone thinks he's this arrogant son-of-a-bitch, but he's not. Don't get me wrong, he's cocky and asshole-ish at times, but I love him no matter what."

"If he's such a sweet guy… He definitely deserves you, Max."

"Thanks, Jack."

I finished my margarita and pushed the glass forward slightly.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around.

Lorelei looked over her shoulder. Did we have to go? I nodded, telling her that I understood.

"I'm sorry, Jack, I have to go."

Lore tapped my shoulder again.

She nodded "no". WTF?

She gestured to someone standing behind her.

Fang? WTF part two.

"One second, Jack." I said, confused, and got up.

"What's up, Fang?" I asked.

He looked _really _upset.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Its Emily… She's in the hospital…"

* * *

Prom Night


	13. Heart ? In His Pants ?

_**Prom Night**_

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

Max's P.O.V

* * *

"Max, I'm scared." Fang whispered as he sat next Emily's hospital bed.

Fang had told me that he was playing with Emily when she started coughing. He didn't think anything of it and got her a glass of water. When she wouldn't stop, he went to go get his mom. A few minutes later, she stopped. Her eyes widened, and she wasn't breathing well. The doctors still didn't know what was wrong, but they were doing everything they could.

I sat down on his lap and hugged him.

"She'll be fine."

He hugged me back.

His parents had gone back home… Fang insisted they got some sleep.

He pushed some of Emily's bangs out of her eyes.

"I cant lose her, Max."

A small silver teardrop dropped from his eye.

"Fang, she's going to be fine…"

I hugged him when we heard paper rustling behind Fang.

The doctor was here.

"Are you guys her parents?" he asked.

"No, older brother." Fang answered, sniffling.

"Good news: She should be just fine. Bad news: We still have no idea what the hell it was."

"Should? Max, did he just say _should_?"

Fang grabbed onto my shoulders and basically clawed my shoulders.

"Fang! Calm down!"

He dropped his hands and ran his hand through his hair.

He turned around and left the room.

"I'm sorry, Doc, Emily is all he has. His parents aren't really there for him, Emily is his everything. I'll be right back."

I ran out the door of Emily's room and followed Fang out to his Jeep.

"Fang, I know you love her. But she will be absolutely fine. I promise."

"Promise?"

"Girl scouts honor."

"You were a girl scout?"

"Sadly, yes."

He laughed a little, grabbed my hands and pulled me closer to him.

"Max, you know I love you, right?"

"Of course."

I kissed him and hugged onto him as much as I could.

"What time is it?" Fang asked.

I glanced down at my dad's watch and said, "Twelve thirty."

"Do you think we can go back to my house. I don't think I should be at my house by myself."

I nodded.

I kissed him again and got into his Jeep.

He got in the other side and began driving.

We got back to his house and silently went up to his room.

We laid down on his bed.

I laid down next to him, with my head on his chest.

He pulled me closer to him and covered us up with his blankets.

Neither of us said a word for what felt like centuries, but was, in reality, about five hours.

"Max…" he trailed off, sniffling a bit.

He'd been crying?

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me?"

No need for persuasion there.

I crawled up a little bit and pressed my mouth against his.

"Thanks for being here, Max."

"No need to thank me. I'll always be here when you need me."

I kissed him again. This kiss lasted until Iggy walked into the room. Apparently to "wake Fang up" which is _not _a good idea. _Ever._

"Wow…" Iggy mumbled.

I pulled off of Fang, wiping my lips and sat up straight.

"Hey, at least she's got clothes on."

I narrowed my eyes and looked at Fang.

"Yes, I told him. He knows."

"Well, alright then."

"Anyway, Fang, its time to get ready for school."

"That's my cue."

"Nah, Max, you can stay here. I mean, I'd just wind up coming to get you for school anyways. You can either A) stay in the clothes you're in, or B) take a shower and borrow some of my older sister's clothes." "Good grief, boy! How many siblings do you have?"

"Lets see, I have Denise, Rod, Iggy, and… Emily. So Four."

"Geeze."

"Denise and Rod are in college. Never see them anymore."

"I'll take a shower then borrow some of Denise's clothes. Ya'know. If nobody minds."

"We offered"

Fang took me up to the attic to get an outfit to wear. I wound up getting one I actually liked. A RUN DMC shirt, black skinnies, black boots (flats thank goodness), a studded belt, and a black jacket.

I took a quick shower and dressed.

I went back into Fang's room to find him doing his hair. Interesting.

He turned his head and said, "Wow. This sounds weird even in my head, but, you look _way _hotter than my sister."

I laughed a little and sat down on his floor next to him.

I leaned over and kissed him.

"Time?"

"Seven thirty five."

"We should get going"

I nodded and helped him off the floor.

We left the house and got into his Jeep.

Sadly, as soon as we got to the school, Fang was called out of school.

I opted to stay… Why did I do that?

Nudge came up to me and said something that really made me laugh inside, "Max! I just found out something about your boyfriend that you'll never guess!"

"What?"

She laughed for about five minutes and then said, "Well, Connor and I were sitting in my living room and we were talking about you and Fang an he said that just before Prom the guys were talking about sex, which is honestly the most awkward thing in the world to talk about, but Fang said he's still a virgin!"

On the inside, I was laughing like a hyena. On the outside, I winked and said, "No, he's not. Well, not anymore at least."

"ZOMG! So, not only are you dating the hottest and most popular guy in the entire school, but you also were his first time? Do you even understand how lucky you are?"

"I'm only lucky because I'm actually with someone who loves me… I love him for who he is… Not what's in his pants."

* * *

Hope You Enjoyed !

Of Course The Last Line Was My Favorite. xD

xoxox

K.J.


	14. Goodnight My Angel

_**Prom Night**_

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

Max's P.O.V

* * *

After school ended, I went to see Fang and Emily at the hospital.

Fang was sitting in the corner of Emily's room… crying?

I went and sat next to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"They figured out what Emily has…" he sobbed.

"What is it?" I asked, running my fingers through his hair.

"Pneumonia."

My eyes widened.

I looked up at the sleeping, little girl, in the hospital bed.

"Fang, she'll be okay." I whispered.

I leaned over and kissed him.

"Max, can we go somewhere? I love Emily, but if I stay here, I'm going to cry… again."

He got up from the floor, helped me up, and went over to Emily.

He kissed her forehead, whispered, "I love you, baby girl." and we left.

He took my hand as we left the hospital.

He hoisted my bike into his Jeep. We got into the Jeep and drove.

Where do you think we went?

The diner. Yes, the diner.

Fang and I walked in and were immediately greeted by Lorelei.

Lore jumped into my arms and almost knocked me over.

Angie came out from the kitchen and looked at me.

I exhaled and went over to her.

Without saying a word, Aunt Angie pulled me into a tight hug.

I hugged her back and smiled.

"I'm so sorry, Max." she whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Angie. Since I stayed out all night, everything snowballed downhill."

She kissed the top of my head.

I let go of her and smiled.

"Aunt Angie, Fang's sister is in the hospital, so do you think Benny could hook us up with lunch?" I whispered.

"Of course I can, Honey." Benny said from the little window thingy.

"Okay, you know what I like, and a bacon cheese burger for Fang. Oh! And two root beers!"

I jumped over the counter and towed Fang over to one of the tables in the front of the diner.

We sat down and waited for Lore to bring us our food.

She did, and being Lore, she sat down with me and ate half of my food. (Which was a cheese burger with disco fries)

**(A/N: If anyone here knows what disco fries are, review and say so. [Even though you should be reviewing anyways])**

Lore ate half of my disco fries! (insert sadface here)

But since Benny saw Lore eating them, he brought me another plate.

Gotta love New Jersey diners!

I picked up my plate of disco fries and slid over to the way inside of the booth we were in and ate the entire plate jut by myself.

What can I say? I love disco fries.

Anyway, I chugged my root beer and laid my head on Lore's shoulder.

"Aww, is Maxi tired?" Uncle Charlie asked, entering the diner door.

"Shush, Charlie." I laughed, closing my eyes.

I actually was very tired, which was very weird for me.

"Fang, take her home." Angie said.

"Where should I take her?"

"Take her to my house." Angie said again.

He nodded.

Lore got up and I flopped to the side of the booth like a pancake that someone threw across the room.

Fang picked me up and carried me out to his Jeep.

He got into the drivers seat and started driving.

He got to the house and carried me up to my attic bedroom and laid me on my bed.

He went to leave my room but I grabbed onto his back jeans pocket and pulled him onto the bed with me.

I laid my head on his chest and drifted off to sleep.

Why the hell was I so tired?

* * *

Why Do YOU Think Max Is So Tired ?

Hugs And Bitches,

K.J


	15. Authors Note

Prom Night

* * *

Authors Note !

* * *

Hey, Guys ! I Just Wanted To Answer A Review I Got From Anonymous Reader. Ones I Cant Reply To Via Message.

**

* * *

**

**Someone from somewhere**_(This is an old review, its from Chapter 8)_

Well, yes, its true that Emily is deaf and wouldn't be able to hear the door if it were to be quiet. However, my niece is deaf and is very sensitive to vibrations. If the door were to slam hard enough, it would vibrate the wall on which the couch Emily was sleeping on was. This could wake Emily up if the vibration was hard enough… Thanks for reading!

That was the only one I received and thought it needed an explanation

* * *

Hugs And Bitches,

K.J


	16. One Word Changes Everything

_**Prom Night**_

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

Max's P.O.V

* * *

I woke up the next morning with the most awful taste in my mouth.

Fang stirred awake when I sat up.

I glanced at the bedside clock I had.

It was only seven a.m.

Suddenly, my stomach started doing flip-flops. I stood up on my bed and ran out of my room.

Thankfully, my bathroom wasn't too far from my room. I just had to run down stairs to the second floor.

I made it to the bathroom before throwing my guts up.

I felt Fang's hands pull my hair out of my face.

Five minutes of that and I'm sure he wanted to kill himself.

I stood up and flushed the toilet.

I opened my medicine cabinet, got my tooth brush, toothpaste and mouth wash.

I brushed my teeth and gargled with mouth wash for a few minutes.

I sat down on the bathroom floor.

Fang sat next to me.

"Do you think?" Fang asked.

I knew what he was talking about.

"No. N-No, it's probably just a stomach bug…"

I didn't even believe what I was saying.

I knew it wasn't a stomach bug.

I leaned my head on his shoulder.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

"Well, I have to go to school… I'll come back after." Fang whispered, kissing my forehead.

I walked him downstairs and watched as he drove away.

I grabbed the phone from the charger dock and dialed Nudge's number.

"Hey, Maxi. Whats up?" she asked.

"N-Nudge, I need you here. Please come over." I sobbed.

"On my way."

The call ended.

I waited on the front steps until her Jaguar pulled into the drive.

She ran up to me, her brown poofy hair bouncing around her head.

"What's wrong, Sweetie?" she asked, panting a little, and putting her arms around me.

"I-I- I think I'm pregnant." I leaned my head on her shoulder and blubbered like a baby.

"OhmiGod. Does Fang know?"

"Yeah. He was just here. But he left to go to school."

"Well, Maxi, what do you want to do? I'm here for the day."

"Can you go to the pharmacy and get me a test? Angie, Lissa and Sam are out. Lissa and Sam are in school and Angie is working. Its just me here. I'll be able to do it in peace."

"Of course, Honey. I'll be right back."

I turned around and went back into the living room while she boarded back into her Jag and drove off.

I curled up on the couch and flipped the TV on.

MTV came on.

The song "Absolutely" by Nine Days came on.

"This is the story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world, and while she looked so sad in photographs, I absolutely love herWhen she smiles!" the lead singer and I sung.

I zoned out for the next little bit of the song, but picked back up singing when it came to, "Your clothes never wear as well the next day, and your hair never falls in quite the same way, you never seem to run out of things to say."

The chorus repeated itself and I sung along.

I loved this song, because it sounded like me in a nutshell.

I patted my knee along to the beat of the song and sung along to the last two verses of the song.

"This is the story of a girl, the pretty face she hid from the world, while she looks so sad in photographs, I absolutely love her. This is the story of a - girl, who cried a river and drown the whole world, and while she looks so sad in photographs, I absolutely love her, when she smiles. When she smiles!"

Another song came on, which I paid no attention to, and Nudge reappeared.

She handed me a little pink box.

I took it from her and went to the bathroom.

She followed me.

I mean, she was my best friend, I really didn't care if she saw me without pants on. This wasn't the time to be too sensitive.

I took the test and sat on the toilet (with the seat cover down) next to Nudge.

I sat with my butt in the middle and my legs twisted to the left. She sat the same way except her legs were to the right.

We waited about ten minutes before I got up and checked the test.

I picked it up and closed my eyes. I exhaled deeply and opened them.

**Pregnant**

The little black letters said.

I dropped the test to the ground and gripped onto the sink.

Nudge picked it up off the floor and gasped.

She put her arms around my shoulders and hugged me slightly.

"Max!" I heard someone call.

Nudge gathered up the box and test and shoved them into the plastic bag from the pharmacy.

She held it behind her back and we left the bathroom.

Angie was standing outside the bathroom door.

"Okay, what's in the bag, ladies?"

"Nothing, Ms. Carson. We're just throwing out the trash." Nudge answered.

Angie glanced around us and looked at the clearly not even full waste basket in the bathroom.

"Hand it over, girls."

Nudge held the plastic bag out to Angie.

She opened it and gasped.

"Okay, which one of you guys needed this?" she asked, holding the test box up.

"I did." I answered.

"Well, what's the verdict?"

"I'm pregnant…"

And right there, in the hallway of my aunt's house, I burst into tears.

"Don't worry, Maxi. I'm behind you, every step of the way." Nudge whispered, hugging me tightly.

"Me too, Honey. I'm here for you." Angie said, hugging us both.

I felt a lot better now, so I asked Nudge to drive me to school.

She nodded happily.

We both got into her Jaguar and drove to school.

We made it to school in relatively good time.

It was just about lunch time.

I went inside and found Fang.

"Max!" he cheered, hugging me tightly.

"I have to tell you something…" I muttered, pulling him out of the cafeteria and into the hallway.

"Oh, geeze. Sounds bad."

"Well, not necessarily _bad_."

He gave me a worried smile and a look that encouraged me to go on.

"I- I'm pregnant."

His eyes went vacant and the color washed out of his face.

"You're _what_?"

"Pregnant. You know, human baby growing inside me."

"Who knows?"

"You, Nudge, and Angie."

"How does Nudge know?"

"I called her after you left, and asked her to come over. She did and I told her I thought I was pregnant and asked her to go get me a test. She did and I took it. So yeah. She was kinda there."

"Well… What do you want to do about it?"

"I think I want to keep it. Like, abortion is out of the question because that's just completely unacceptable. **(Raise your hand if you HATE abortion!) **And adoption is just not fair. I think I could be a good mom. And whether or not you want to stick around while I'm pregnant and actually be a dad, is up to you, but I think I could be a good mom."

"Of course I'm going to stay around. Max, I'm yours. No matter what. It could be fucking quadruplets, which I pray it isn't, and I'd still be here, with a belt of baby bottles around my waist."

I chuckled a bit and hugged him.

I grabbed his hand and entered the cafeteria.

We sat down with Nudge, J.J, Cady, Ella, and Iggy.

Apparently, Cady and Iggy never really clicked. However, _Ella _and Iggy did.

I smiled as they sat there making cow eyes at each other.

I let go of Fang's hand and went over to Nudge.

I bent down and whispered in her ear, "I told him."

She nodded.

Fang and I sat down.

I grabbed a few French fries off of J.J's tray.

She was reading anyway, so she didn't really notice.

She was reading some book called Blue Bloods. **(Amazing book btw. Highly Recommend It.)**

Lunch whizzed by and everyone was off to their next classes.

Well, everyone but me.

I was off to the diner.

Apparently, Angie had told everyone at the diner about the pregnancy.

Well, the staff at the diner. Not the customers… That would be weird.

Benny bombarded me with questions as soon as I got into the diner.

"When the hell did you sleep with him?" Benny asked, looking like he could kill me.

Benny was shortish and fat. He had short brown hair and he was half-Mexican and half-Italian, so he had a very odd accent.

"Prom night."

"I told you that, Benny!" Angie called.

"Oh, yeah, now I remember," he answered her, then turned his attention back to me. "Anyway, Honey, disco fries?"

It sounded like I made a purring noise when he mentioned disco fries.

I swear, if it were possible to marry an inanimate object, disco fries would be the one for me.

As much as I love Fang, disco fries will always hold a place in my heart.

Anyway, Benny took my purring noise as a yes and went to make me some.

I sat at the counter and waited for my fries.

Lorelei came and sat next to me.

She placed her hand on my shoulder and said, "I'm here for you, Darling. You know I'm here with you."

I nodded and hugged her.

Benny brought me my fries. I ate them this time without the help of Lorelei. She was called to work.

Then again, so was I once I finished eating.

I got up from the counter and went into the food storage closet.

I pulled out the little box with all my stuff in it.

I tied my apron around my waist, slid my skates onto my feet, tied my hair back and skated out to the section Aunt Angie assigned me.

"Hey, ya'll. My name is Max, I'll be your server this afternoon. What can I get you?" I asked my first customers.

They were an elderly couple.

"I'll have a glass of sweet tea and a turkey sandwich on rye." the woman smiled.

"And I'll have a cup of decaf coffee and a grilled chicken sandwich on white bread."

I nodded and wrote them down.

"Anything else?"

"No, that's it, Darling," the woman smiled. "Oh, honey, did I hear the owner say something about a pregnancy?"

I didn't really mind talking about my personal life with the customers. Here at the diner, everyone is family… Especially the ones that come in here daily.

"Yes, ma'am. Very unexpected, but I think I might be able to pull through."

I smiled, helplessly.

"Of course you will. I wish you all the best, Max. Good luck."

I nodded and skated off to give Benny the order.

"Hey, baby doll," Benny called, poking his head out from the kitchen, "can you go get me another jar of coffee. We're almost out."

I nodded and skated to the storage closet.

I found a jar of coffee hiding behind a case of root beers.

I pushed the case out of the way and grabbed the jar.

It was about the size of my head.

I placed it on the ledge of the little window where Benny would put the orders and exchanged it for the drinks for the elderly couple.

I skated over to their table and placed them in front of both of them, pulling a straw out of my apron and placing it on the table.

"Your orders will be out soon." I gave them the signature "Ride Diner Smile"

I heard the bell above the door ding. My attention turned to the door.

It was only Will and his friend Jeffry.

Charlie seated them… In my section.

Ha! Take that Lore!

I skated over to them and said, "Hello, my name is Max, I'll be your server this afternoon, what can I get for you?"

"Max, I've known you since you were like, thirteen. I know who you are. And I'll just have water, no ice." Will laughed.

"Same." Jeffry said.

"I've known Maxi since she was like, five, I think I win." Lore laughed, showing up behind me.

"Hey, Baby." Will smiled.

Okay, this is getting too weird for my own good.

Lore sat down on Will's lap and kissed him.

"Lorelei!" Angie screamed.

Not that she paid much attention, what with her face glued to Will's and such.

I laughed, gave Jeffry a sympathetic look and left.

Jeffry got up from his seat and came over to me while I was busing a table.

"Sorry, I just couldn't be around them. I'm Jeff."

He held out his hand to shake.

I took it and shook it.

"Like I said over there, I'm Max."

I glanced behind him to a wall-mounted clock.

It was about 2:08. Fang should be getting out of school any second.

I finished clearing the table and brought the stuff back to the kitchen.

I, again, heard the bell on the door ring.

I skated back out to the actual diner itself.

Fang stood there in all his gorgeousness.

I skated over to him and put my arms around his neck.

"Hey, you." I smiled, kissing him.

I hadn't even realized Iggy and Ella were behind him.

"Hey, guys. Ya'll hungry or just here to harass me?" I asked, laughing.

"We're hungry."

"I got this, Uncle Charlie." I smiled, looking at Charlie, who stood behind his silly little podium by the front door.

He nodded.

"Counter or table?" I asked, letting go of Fang.

"Counter." was the unanimous vote.

I sat them all at the counter and ducked under the counter to stand in front of them.

"What can I get you guys?" I asked.

Iggy and Fang said their usual (bacon cheese burger, no onions) and Ella said a Caesar Salad.

Drink wise, they all asked for coffee.

I handed out three mugs and filled them up with coffee.

I rested my forearms on the counter across Fang.

He leaned over and kissed me.

I kissed him back… Duh.

"Order up!" Benny yelped, through his little window thing about five minutes later.

"Order up, Max." Angie whispered in my ear when I didn't move.

I was a little busy at the moment… Well, at least my mouth was.

"Max! You know about my policy with significant other PDA in the diner from employees." Angie barked.

"But, I'm not an employee…" I laughed, pulling slightly away from Fang.

Angie rolled her eyes and handed me a tray with Fang, Iggy and Ella's food.

I handed it out and went to clean off the table the elderly couple had just left.

Fang finished eating just as I finished cleaning.

Angie released me from work and Fang and I left.

Iggy and Ella decided to just go for a walk where as Fang and I went back to his house.

His mom and dad were at work and Emily still wasn't released from the hospital.

It was weird, since about a week ago I'd been feeling weird. Well, not weird, per say, but more so like I needed- well, more so _wanted _not needed- _it. _

Yes, I'm saying I wanted to have sex with Fang again.

Fang and I went up to his room and laid down on his bed.

He flicked the TV on.

I was laying on my side with my left leg across Fang's legs, and my head on his shoulder.

I slightly leaned up and kissed his neck.

He looked over at me and turned onto his side.

His right hand stroked up and down on my back, making me shiver at his touch.

Fang, being Fang, gained more courage and pulled me closer against him.

I kissed him, tilting my head sideways toward his pillows.

He kissed me back, his hand sliding up my shirt.

His fingers played with the clip on my bra.

I curled my hands in his long, shaggy hair.

Looks like I was gonna get what I wanted.

Slowly, but surely, I made it so I was on top of Fang. Well, kinda, I was straddling him (sitting on his stomach)

I wanted him _right now_.

I leaned down and kissed him a little rougher than intended, but he kissed back, so whatever.

Both of our heads snapped up when we heard the front door slam.

He sat up, still with me sitting on his lap.

His arms coiled around me as tight as humanly possible.

After a few minutes, he kneeled up and laid down (kinda) so I was on my back and he was hovering over me.

I heard a little giggle when Fang's bedroom door opened a few minutes after that.

We looked over toward his door.

Emily stood there, looking absolutely adorable, and perfectly fine, like she'd never been sick.

Fang pushed me off of me and nearly fell off of his bed in attempt to get over to Emily as fast as possible.

He pulled her over to him, hugging her as tight as possible without strangling her.

He said something in sign language and she nodded.

She turned around and left the room, reaching up to the door knob and closed the door.

"What'd you say to her?" I asked.

"I asked if she could go tell Mommy I had something to tell her."

I nodded.

"The pregnancy?" I asked.

He nodded.

After about two minutes, Charlotte came upstairs holding Emily.

"Mom, we have something to tell you…" Fang muttered.

"Well, go on." Charlotte smiled.

"Just be aware, its kinda… big."

"Fang, just tell me. You know you can tell me anything."

Fang nodded.

"M- Max is pregnant…"

Her eyes widened and she looked like she almost dropped Emily.

"She's _what_?"

Wow, Fang really is her son.

"Pregnant."

"What do you want to do with the baby?"

"I kinda wanna keep it." I smiled.

"Are you mad, Mom?" Fang asked.

"No no no, of course not. I'm just surprised. You're sure its yours, Fang?"

Was she implying that I'd slept with someone else?

"Um… I am. I'm damn sure its his."

"Okay, Honey. Well, good luck. You're gonna need it."

* * *

Hope You Enjoyed, As Always.

Im Sorry It Took So Long To Update D:

Also, Sorry This Chapter Is So Long... :O


	17. Hickies

**GreenDay78921~ This Chapter Is Just For You, Darlin' C: **

**Disclaimer: I Never Seem To Do These Anymore... Whatever. I Dont Own. xD**

__

_**Prom Night**_

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

* * *

Max's P.O.V

* * *

That Saturday, Nudge came over my house and stayed the night.

Fang and I managed not to let anyone else find out about the pregnancy.

Well, except Fang's brother, Iggy, but that's because Fang told him.

It was about 10:00 p.m. when Nudge asked.

"What are you guys doing with the baby?" she asked.

"Well, we're thinking about keeping it. I mean, I think I could be a good mom. And with Fang as the dad, the baby would be gorgeous."

"True that."_

* * *

__Lissa's P.O.V_

I was walking upstairs to get Max and Nudge for desert, even though it was like, 10:00 p.m. when I heard it.

"What are you guys doing with the baby?"

That was Nudge's voice.

Wait, what baby?

"Well, we're thinking about keeping it. I mean, I think I could be a good mom. And with Fang as the dad, the baby would be gorgeous."

I covered my mouth with my hand.

Max is pregnant?

This attic really freaked me out, so I just left.

I clicked down the stairs to the middle floor.

I slipped into my room to digest the information I was just handed.

My cousin is pregnant.

I've been having sex since I was thirteen, and never got pregnant. I mean, sure, I'm usually safe, but still. Max has sex once and gets pregnant.

With my ex boyfriend none the less!

I mean, I did cheat on him… A few times. But c'mon, Fang Herring is hot. Any girl would be lucky to have him.

Why did it have to be Max?

She didn't deserve him!

He is, quite literally, fucking hot!

Wait, was I jealous? No. No way. I had Jason.

Speaking of, my phone on my bedside table began to ring.

I picked it up and answered.

"Hey, Baby." Jason said on the other end.

"Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just distracted. Sorry."

"Don't be."

"Love you." I smiled.

"Love you too, Babe."

I heard a beep and the phone went dead.

I guess him cell phone died or something.

* * *

Max's P.O.V

Nudge and I got really bored and decided to go somewhere.

"Aunt Angie!" I screamed, bounding down the stairs.

"Yeah, Max?" she asked, coming out of the kitchen, drying her hands on a towel.

"We're gonna go out."

"Where?"

"Don't know yet." I laughed.

"Okay. Be careful."

Nudge and I got into her Jag and just drove.

We eventually decided to call the boys and see what they were doing.

The boys being Fang and Connor.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Fang's number.

"Hey, you." I smiled.

"Hey, whats up?" he asked.

"Whatcha doin?"

"Nothin. Just chillin at home really."

"Hmmmm. Want company?"

"From you? Hell yeah."

"Well, me and Nudge."

"We could invite Connor and go to the lake?"

"Its on."

I hung up the phone.

"Make a left up here." I ordered, Nudge.

She did as I said and we made it to the lake.

Fang and Connor were already there.

I practically jumped out of the Jag and ran over to Fang.

I almost knocked him down with how much force I had.

He and I walked away and went to sit by the lake.

This left Connor and Nudge to talk.

Fang laid down on the grass, cradling me in his arms.

"I love you." he whispered in my ear, making the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"I love you more."

"No way."

"Yes way.

"No wa-."

Wanna take a guess at what shut him up? That's right, my lips. You want a medal or a cookie?

One of my hands curled in his long hair while the other cupped his neck. Both of his arms wound around my waist.

A slight giggle slipped from my mouth when his left hand slipped into my back jeans pocket.

Yes, I giggled… The world will now self destruct in three seconds.

3...2...1... BOOM ! Did it explode? Damn.

I pulled my lips off of his and bent down and whispered, "Yes way." in his ear.

He pushed me onto my back, the grass tickling my cheek, and leaned over me.

His mouth dotted along my cheek, jaw line, and neck.

He stopped on my neck, his lips fitting perfectly into the crevices on my neck.

**

* * *

**

**NUDGE'S P.O.V**

Connor leaned over and kissed me. He kissed me! I mean, I knew he was going to, like he looked like he wanted to but I wasn't sure if he wanted to and I didn't want to if he didn't want to but and I didn't want to make the first move in case he didn't want to but why wouldn't he want to? ZOMG am I a bad kisser? No I'm a good kisser. Right? You cant really ask a guy that, like you cant just finish making out with some dude, and then be like, "Yo, am I a good kisser?" it makes you seem insecure.

Anyway! Once we kissed, Max and Fang came over. Max looked like she was breathing heavier than usual. Why was that? Oh yeah, she just spent the last two hours making out with Fang, that's why.

"Nudgey, I think we should get going. Angie'll kill us if we're out too late."

I nodded, pecked Connor on the lips and followed Max to the Jag.

Well, that is, after Max kissed Fang goodbye.

Max sat in the passenger seat, and I drove.

Max smoothed her hair off her neck and moved it to one side of her head.

I glanced over at her, and my eyes almost rolled out of my head. That would be really bad, not to mention illegal…

"Is that what I think it is, Max?"

She "stood" up and looked at her neck in the mirror, her hand running over the redish mark on her neck.

"Hmm. Looks like it."

"Max, Max, Max, what are we going to do with you? How are you going to hide a hickey from Angie?"

"What does it matter? I'm fucking pregnant. I don't think she'll care much if I have a teeny-tiny hickey."

I rolled my eyes, laughing and continued driving.

We made it back to Angie's house in relatively good time.

"Hey, Girls!" Angie chirped.

"Hey, Aunt Angie." Max smiled, pulling some of her hair over to the side with the hickey.

Angie's eyebrows furrowed and she walked over to Max.

She slid her hand under Max's hair and moved it out of the way.

"Niiiiiiice, Max." Angie laughed, giving Max one of those, tsk tsk tsk looks.

Max cupped her neck, covering the hickey.

Angie laughed.

Max and I went back up to her room.

We couldn't stop laughing the whole time.

I knew Angie would have some kind of reaction to the hickey.

Silly, silly, Max.

* * *


	18. Baby Abby

_**This Chapter Is Dedicated To My Niece Who Unfortunately Died Due To A Miscaraige.**_

_**R.I.P Baby Abby. I Love You And Always Will.**_

_**Love Always, **_

_**Aunt K.J**_

_**Prom Night**_

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

* * *

*Eight Months Later*

* * *

Max's P.O.V

* * *

I'm fat. I'm eight months pregnant with a little baby girl. Yeah, that's a good thing, but not the fat part.

Ewh. Now I sound like Lissa.

Fang and I had talked about names for the little girl. We came up with, Abby Paige, or Ella Marie.

I was leaning toward Abby.

Fang and I sat in our doctor's office waiting to get my checkup.

Our doctor, Dr. Reynolds, came out of his office and called us in.

"Ah, Max, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing well, thanks. The little princess keeps kicking an it hurts like a bitch. But otherwise, I'm fine."

"That's good."

I nodded, taking hold of Fang's hand.

"Do you guys have any names picked out?" Dr. Reynolds asked.

"Well, I want Abby, but he wants Ella."

"Max, I told you, either is fine with me. I just happen to like Ella."

"How about Abigail instead of Abby?"

Fang turned to me, leaning his forehead against mine.

"Perfect."

"Max, I just wanted to check up on you. Make sure you were still doing okay. You can leave now."

Fang and I got up and went out to his Jeep.

I'd dropped out of school, and he rarely went. He insisted on staying home with me and watching me. Overprotective little- Nevermind.

Fang drove home in his Jeep.

I still lived with Angie, as I would probably be too lonely without her.

Fang and I sat down in the living room and decided to watch some TV.

I felt Ella kick again.

"Ow, Abby." I mumbled, clutching my stomach.

I laid my head against Fang and whimpered.

About ten minutes later I felt it again.

"Ow!"

"Max, are you okay?"

I turned around and grabbed his shirt in a fist.

"Do I look okay?"

"That's it. I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No! No hospital!"

I felt the kick or whatever the hell it was again.

"OUCH!"

Fang grabbed my hand and yanked me off the couch.

He gripped his hand under my chin and looked me in the eye.

"Maximum Valarie Ride, I am taking you to the hospital whether you like it or not. Don't argue with me."

I huffed and listened.

We went out to his Jeep and got in.

**

* * *

**

**FANG'S P.O.V**

Max took out her cell phone and called Angie.

She told her she was on her way to the hospital then screamed again.

We got to the hospital in about five minutes… That says something about my driving, doesn't it?

We parked at the hospital and I helped her out of the Jeep.

I went over to this desk type thing where you had to "check in"

"My girlfriend keeps having really bad pains in her stomach. She's about eight months pregnant." I told the woman behind the desk.

She called a doctor who brought Max back to the delivery room.

Right then, Angie, Lorelei, Iggy, Ella, Will, and Benny showed up.

Angie and I went into the delivery room with Max.

Usually, its only one person allowed in the delivery room, but I'm the dad and Angie is Max's legal guardian.

Anywho! Max held onto my hand and Angie's hand.

I felt so bad about doing this to her. She was in so much pain and it was all my fault.

Max looked up at me, tears streaking down her face and started yelling at me.

"This is your fault! I fucking hate you!"

The nurse who was standing next to me whispered, "They always do this. She doesn't hate you. She's just in a lot of pain."

I nodded and barely listened to Max screaming her head off at me.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! You did this to me! Owwww!"

She squeezed- more like clawed - my hand and didn't let go.

"Honey, you have to push harder." the doctor said to Max.

"Good, good, you're doing great, Sweetie." Angie smiled, pushing some of Max's hair out of her eyes.

I kissed the back of her hand.

* * *

"She's beautiful." I whispered, looking at my little baby girl through the little glass window.

"She's perfect."

"No, you're perfect. She's a close second."

Max laid her head on my chest. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

Max was back dressed in what she was wearing before.

The nurse that was in the delivery room came out of the little windowed room holding Baby Abby. Yes, we went with the name Abby.

She handed her to me.

I looked down at her and smiled.

She was so beautiful. She had Max's eyes.

I ran my thumb across her cheek.

Now I understand what people meant by skin as soft as a baby's ass.

I mean, sure, when Emily was a baby, her skin was really soft too. But she's not a baby anymore.

I handed Abby over to Max. She cradled her in her arms.

She looked so much like Max. I kissed Max and admired my little baby girl.

Finally, we were allowed to take Abby home with us.

We had a crib set up in Max's room. I carried her upstairs and laid her down in the crib.

I wrapped my arms around Max and kissed her.

She kissed me back with a lot more force than usual.

She laid down on her bed and I laid next to her, kissing her again.

For about ten minutes we were both silent, our mouths moving together without a noise.

I slid my hand up her shirt, pausing when, where my wrist and my hand met, hit the rim of her jeans.

Her left hand clasped around my wrist.

"Lets not get me pregnant again. The first time was okay. The second time you die." she muttered against my lips.

* * *

And That Ladies And Gentlemen, Is Where The Story Ends. (:


End file.
